


Arena y Azúcar

by BekNeko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Merstuck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekNeko/pseuds/BekNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos Vantas llevan una vida tranquila en un pueblo costero, donde los humanos conviven con las sirenas. Sin embargo, sus vidas darán un vuelco con la aparición de Cronus, un habitante del mar que, intentando cambiar su destino, traerá de vuelta recuerdos ya olvidados del pasado de los hermanos.</p>
<p>(Publicado originalmente en fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

El agua lo rodeaba completamente. Sintió cómo golpeaba su cuerpo y lo bamboleaba, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Estaba intentando aplastar al intruso, expulsarlo, reducirlo a la nada entre la espuma. Trató de luchar contra el mar, pero el oleaje lo arrastró hacia abajo, la presión creciendo en su pecho. Su cabeza dolía. Sentía sus oídos a punto de estallar. Su pecho quemando, llorando, pidiendo el aire que tanto necesitaba. De repente, el peso sobre él fue demasiado. Sus pulmones se rindieron y abrió la boca, desesperado por respirar. El agua salada invadió su cuerpo, pero no apagó el fuego del interior de su pecho, sino que le hizo crecer, extendiéndose a sus extremidades agotadas y sin fuerza, a su mente ofuscada. Fuego y agua, tratando de hacerse con el control en su interior, de poseerlo y aniquilarlo, hasta no dejar nada.

Tenía tanto sueño... Sólo deseaba escapar del dolor. Abrió los ojos. A su alrededor todo era oscuridad, un gran vacío aterrador. Sobre él, una ligera claridad turbulenta. Debía llegar hasta la luz. Era la única forma de que parara. Pero tenía tanto sueño... Quizá dormir detendría su agonía. Sus párpados eran infinitamente pesados... Sintió cómo su mente se deslizaba hacia la oscuridad... Entre sus pestañas apareció un destello azul, una nueva luz... La luz del cielo estaba demasiado lejos, pero quizá podría llegar hasta la luz azul, aunque tendría que dejar a su cuerpo atrás... Tal vez en la luz encontraba a sus padres... Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaban? No podía recordar adónde habían ido... Pensar era doloroso. Cerró los ojos, rendido.

De repente, sintió unas manos en sus mejillas, más frías que el fuego desatado bajo su piel, pero aun así mucho más cálidas que la gélida oscuridad líquida que lo rodeaba. ¿No había muerto todavía? Unos labios rozaron los suyos, más fríos que los suyos, pero más cálidos que el agua que había entrado a través de ellos. Parecían querer decirle que todavía estaba allí, que no había desaparecido, que todavía podía llegar a la luz del cielo. Entonces los labios se volvieron cálidos, y bajó sus párpados se coló un destello azul. Su pecho de repente dejó de sentirse pesado, y notó cómo su cuerpo expulsaba el agua del interior y el oxígeno volvía a sus extremidades y su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio a un chico de su edad, sin camiseta, sonriendo débilmente. Trató de preguntarle quién era, pero no pudo. Algo no era normal. Podía respirar, pero el aire no entraba por su nariz. Sintió un ligero picor a ambos lados de su cuello y alzó una mano para tocarlo. Descubrió unas aberturas que antes no estaban allí. Miró al chico otra vez. Él también tenía, así que debía de estar bien. Quizá todo aquello sólo era un sueño.

La sonrisa del chico se hizo aún más grande, extendiéndose a sus ojos azules, y le dio la mano, tirando de él hacia la superficie. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que su salvador no era humano. El lugar donde sus caderas deberían convertirse en piernas estaba cubierto de escamas azules, que llegaban hasta donde deberían haber estado sus pies y más allá, en una larga cola de pez del color del topacio azul. Miró sus propias piernas, asustado ante la posibilidad de haberse convertido en un pez, pero seguían allí. Suspiró con alivio, liberando unas burbujas, y volvió a mirar hacia el chico. La luz parecía mucho más próxima. Entonces el habitante del mar giró. Miró hacia él, aún sonriendo, y señaló hacia donde debía de estar la costa, tirando de su mano como para decirle que se diera prisa. Ahora, cerca de la superficie, pudo ver que el pelo de su nuevo amigo era negro, su piel morena y cubierta de pequeñas pecas azules, que brillaban en la oscuridad y se extendían por su espalda, hombros, mejillas y nariz. La mano que agarraba la suya le dio un apretón y tiró de él otra vez. El chico comenzó a bucear, cansado de quedarse atrás, ignorando el ligero dolor de cabeza que aún persistía, y con la extraña sensación de que olvidaba algo. El niño pez soltó su mano, y ambos nadaron juntos durante unos minutos.

De repente, su compañero se paró, señalando hacia delante. La playa se encontraba bastante cerca, y no parecía querer aproximarse más. Ondeó la mano a modo de despedida, con una sonrisa triste. El muchacho también se despidió de él con la mano, pero paró y señaló hacia la superficie del agua. El otro asintió, y ambos subieron a la superficie.

Sintió cómo sus pulmones buscaban aire automáticamente, y tosió, su garganta todavía en llamas. Consiguió hablar a duras penas.

—¿Cómo... —Respiraba con dificultad— te llamas?

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa antes de responder.

—John. ¿Y tú?

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer que su irritada y reseca garganta se dignara a emitir algún sonido.

—Karkat. Karkat Vantas.

Su voz se quebró, sus cuerdas vocales negándose a hacer otro esfuerzo. Sintió cómo el picor se volvía insoportable, y su pecho se sacudió en un ataque de tos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente, tratando de calmar su laringe. Notó que el agua se agitaba de repente, y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Nada. John había desaparecido, dejándolo a unos metros de la playa. Karkat hizo un último esfuerzo y nadó hasta la orilla, donde se dejó caer resollando. Se tumbó boca arriba en la arena, respirando fatigosamente. Tocó su cuello. Las aberturas de su cuello habían desaparecido, pero seguía sintiendo rugosas esas franjas de piel. Los párpados parecían de hierro, y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí. ¿Dónde estaba papá? ¿Y Kankri? Un dolor sordo palpitaba en su sien. Sabía que tenía que recordar algo, pero la sola idea de recordar le resultaba agotadora. Y así, acunado por el susurro de las olas, se dejó caer en los brazos del sueño.

* * *

El equipo de rescate lo encontró en ese mismo lugar tres horas después.


	2. Capítulo 1

Kankri subió la cremallera de su abrigo marrón y abrió el paraguas antes de salir a la calle. Una ráfaga de viento le golpeó la cara y se coló bajo la cazadora, haciéndole temblar. Echó a andar rápidamente, las manos ocultas en los bolsillos mientras dejaba atrás el supermercado donde trabajaba. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Había anochecido hacía un rato, pero no se podían ver las estrellas, ocultas por las nubes, que habían llegado hacía un par de días y no parecían tener intención de irse. El sonido del oleaje contra el acantilado resultaba atronador, incluso en la parte alta del pueblo, donde vivían Kankri y su hermano. Aquellos días eran los peores, en los que el cielo agitado parecía convertirse en un espejo del enfurecido mar, rodeándolo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a engullir al muchacho y a arrastrarlo a él y a todo aquello que conocía a las oscuras profundidades, dejando nada a su paso, como ya había intentado hacer una vez.

Kankri sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos. Parecía que estaba a punto de llover, así que apretó el paso. Un par de minutos después se encontraba frente a su casa, que a simple vista parecía vacía. Sacó las llaves temblando ligeramente y se aproximó a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir alguien la abrió desde dentro. En el umbral se encontraba su hermano pequeño en camiseta de manga corta y shorts, con gesto huraño.

—Hola, Karkat —Kankri se aclaró la garganta y sonrió—. Hace un tiempo de locos, quizás deberías abrigarte más. Sería bastante inconveniente si terminaras enfermo por pasear por ahí en pantalones cortos y con estas temperaturas.

Recibió un gruñido en respuesta mientras su hermano volvía a entrar y se acurrucaba en el sofá de la sala de estar. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, y Kankri vio que la televisión estaba encendida, pausada en una escena de una de las películas favoritas de su hermano. También apreció que Karkat estaba acompañado por uno de sus amigos. En concreto Kanaya, la menor de las hermanas Maryam, que vivían un par de casas más abajo que la de ellos. La chica no parecía demasiado interesada en la película, y en cuanto vio a Kankri una pequeña sonrisa revoloteó en sus labios.

—Buenos días, Kankri —La muchacha aprovechó para levantarse del sofá e ir a saludarle—. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día.

—Encantado de verte, Kanaya —Kankri dejó el abrigo en el perchero y puso las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve el placer de verte por aquí. Sabes que aprecio la compañía que haces a Karkat y la buena relación de amistad que mantienes con él. Sin embargo —Un leve resoplido exasperado llegó desde el sofá—, no puedo evitar preguntarme si a tu madre le parecería bien que permanecieras con nosotros hasta estas horas.

—POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, KANKRI —Su hermano se irguió en el sofá y le miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Tenemos diecisiete años, no somos estúpidos bebés babeantes que todavía se cagan encima. ¿Ves que lleve putos pañales? No, así que...

—En realidad, Karkat, debería ir volviendo a casa —Kanaya se puso su chaquetón verde—. Ya terminaremos la película otro día, ¿vale? —Se giró hacia Kankri, ignorando el murmullo malhumorado que venía del sofá— Le daré recuerdos a Porrim de tu parte.

Karkat se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la puerta para despedirse. La chica le dijo algo en voz baja y luego abrió la puerta para marcharse. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido.

La casa se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Entonces Karkat entró al salón, apagó la televisión y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Kankri observó cómo rebuscaba en los armarios y sacaba una bolsa de patatas fritas. El chico salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras para escabullirse a su habitación, probablemente con la intención de pasar la noche jugando en el ordenador hasta quedarse dormido. Kankri suspiró y se dispuso a preparar algo para que cenaran los dos. Su hermano era normalmente una persona difícil de tratar, y más de una vez había tenido una charla con él acerca de los buenos modales y el uso de un lenguaje apropiado, pero él parecía ser un experto en ignorar los consejos de Kankri, especialmente después del accidente. Sin embargo, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Lo arrastraría fuera de su habitación si era necesario. Al fin y al cabo, él era la única familia que le quedaba, y debían permanecer unidos.

Una vez hubo preparado la cena y puesto la mesa, subió a reclamar la atención de su arisco hermano. Lo encontró chateando en el ordenador y con la música a todo volumen, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y una charla sobre la convivencia familiar y sus ventajas para hacerle bajar refunfuñando las escaleras y arrastrar los pies hasta la mesa de la cocina. Kankri se sentó a su lado, mirándolo atentamente mientras engullía la comida. Ambos tenían un aspecto muy similar, pelo marrón corto, oscuro y ondulado, cara redonda, nariz respingona y baja estatura, pero Karkat era considerablemente más moreno que él, sobre todo debido a todas las horas que pasaba en la playa. Horas que en su opinión deberían estar en parte destinadas a sus estudios, que no iban exactamente mal pero que podrían ser mejores. Kankri quería que su hermano aprovechara la oportunidad que tenía de ir a la universidad y aspirar a un trabajo mejor en el futuro. Oportunidad que su hermano mayor no tuvo, aunque hubiera sido el mejor alumno de su curso. Sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta. De repente unos ojos grises levantaron la vista y se clavaron en los suyos, de tono cobrizo. Debajo del enfurruñamiento que lucían apareció un destello de genuina preocupación que desapareció al instante, reemplazado por arrepentimiento. Karkat se removió incómodamente en su asiento.

—¿Qué tal el día?

Fue apenas un susurro. Kankri parpadeó varias veces antes de atreverse a responder a la tímida propuesta de paz.

—Se podría decir que bien —pinchó la tortilla con el tenedor, sin demasiado apetito—. El trabajo estaba tranquilo. La señorita Paint pasó por allí. Parece ser que se va a casar el próximo verano —Karkat tenía la mirada perdida, pensativo—. Bueno, hablemos de ti.

—Hum...

Karkat apoyó los brazos en la mesa. Kankri iba a señalarle que eso era una falta de educación, pero su hermano prosiguió.

—...estuve en la playa —Murmuró.

—¿En la playa?

—Sí.

—¿Tú solo?

Karkat esperó unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Con Dave.

—Así que... ¿Ahora ese chico Strider y tú sois amigos? Siempre me diste a entender que te llevabas mal con él.

Karkat respondió sin levantar la vista.

—No, es decir sí... Bueno, ahora es distinto. Supongo que es un tipo guay después de todo —Kankri vio una ligera mancha de color rojo subiendo a las mejillas de su hermano—. ¡Pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie, especialmente a Dave, o te corto la lengua y te la meto por el...!

—PARA —interrumpió Kankri—. No te preocupes por eso. Y de todas formas, no es necesario que hagas uso de ese tipo de vocabulario, y menos sin motivo. Podría resultar perturbador para las personas que hablen contigo, en especial...

—¿Quieres oírlo, o no? —Su hermano parecía nervioso por algo— Lo que vimos en la playa, digo.

—Sigue.

—Bueno, pues estábamos en la playa y de repente vimos que la marea traía algo a la arena, y la gente se acercó a verlo y era...

Kankri terminó la frase por él.

—¿Una sirena?

El brillo en los ojos de Karkat respondió por él. Las sirenas habían aparecido en la costa por primera vez hacía veinte años. Al principio había habido avistamientos fugaces, pero poco a poco se habían ido haciendo más frecuentes. Estas criaturas fascinaron a la comunidad científica, que inmediatamente envió a un grupo de biólogos marinos a estudiarlas. Todavía conservaban un laboratorio en primera línea de playa, y de vez en cuando salían al mar a intentar atrapar una o a bucear en las zonas donde podían aparecer. Veinte años tras su llegada, todavía no habían podido, aunque habían estado cerca en varias ocasiones. También habían localizado su colonia submarina. No obstante, no podían acceder a ella, ya que una fuerza invisible la rodeaba como una cúpula y sólo permitía la entrada y salida a las criaturas del océano. Algunos periódicos habían hablado del descubrimiento de la Atlántida y de la existencia de seres mágicos bajo el mar. Los científicos todavía estaban tratando de dar una explicación a la invisible muralla que no les permitía llegar a su objeto de estudio, sin conseguirlo. No obstante, desde la distancia a la que el escudo les permitía llegar, habían visto que su colonia tenía un aspecto similar al de un municipio humano. Habrían querido aproximarse algo más, pero un grupo de habitantes del mar les había atacado y obligado a irse de allí, con suerte de que todos salieran ilesos. La conclusión que sacaron de aquel suceso fue que la comunidad submarina no permitiría a los humanos que se acercaran a ellos, pero tampoco deseaban causarles daño.

La existencia de las sirenas nunca causó daño a los habitantes de la superficie. Lo que es más, había convertido el lugar en una de las preferencias turísticas del estado, atrayendo a miles de extranjeros ansiosos de ver a las misteriosas criaturas que poblaban las profundidades. Esto había provocado un crecimiento espectacular del pueblo, que pronto se convertiría en una pequeña ciudad, y había cambiado la vida de sus habitantes, que se vieron favorecidos por la avalancha de turistas deseosos de dejar su dinero en la localidad. En resumen, la mayoría de la población (excepto un grupo de pescadores) aceptaba y agradecía la compañía de sus extraños vecinos.

No obstante, Kankri les estaba agradecido por un motivo diferente, que recordaba cada vez que miraba a su hermano. Los ojos grises seguían fijos en él, incómodos.

—Um... Era de las amarillas —Karkat prosiguió apresuradamente, visiblemente nervioso y deseoso poner fin a la conversación—. Por lo visto debía de estar muerta, porque llegó a la orilla para convertirse en burbujas. Cuando llegaron los tipos del laboratorio la marea ya se había llevado la mayor parte, así que no han podido conseguir muestras. Una pena, ¿no crees? Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches...

El muchacho se levantó rápidamente y dejó su plato en el fregadero, murmurando una despedida forzada. Mientras salía por la puerta, Kankri vio cómo se llevaba la mano al cuello, tratando de ocultar las tres cicatrices paralelas que atravesaban horizontalmente un lado de su cuello, y que tenían unas gemelas al otro lado. Desde el incidente, su hermano se había obsesionado con ocultarlas bajo jerséis de cuello alto y largas bufandas, y no había sido posible hacerle vestir otra cosa hasta hacía medio año. Todavía, sin embargo, se rascaba el cuello constantemente, y las ocultaba inconscientemente con las manos, como si deseara hacerlas desaparecer.

De repente, un trueno sonó en el exterior, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Kankri se asomó a la ventana. El cielo nocturno era un remolino de nubes y había empezado a llover. Suspiró, cerrando la cortina. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Kankri levantó la taza de café y dio un largo sorbo. Fuera, el suave tintineo de la lluvia contra el pavimento le invitaba a permanecer en casa todo el día. Se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, cómodo en su cálido rincón. Cerró los ojos, deseando que ese instante durara tan sólo un poco más, tan sólo unos minutos de soledad antes de tener que irse a trabajar.

Sin embargo, unos pesados y lentos pasos en la escalera le indicaron que Karkat tenía otros planes para la mañana. Oyó cómo su hermano se servía (de forma extremadamente ruidosa) su propio desayuno y el suave "ding" de la tostadora. Kankri dio un último sorbo a su café y se acercó a la cocina. Allí, Karkat estaba untando una tostada con mermelada de fresa, que inmediatamente después comenzó a engullir a toda prisa.

Kankri se fijó en él. No tenía muy buen aspecto; estaba algo más pálido de lo normal y unas grandes ojeras se habían formado bajo sus ojos. Karkat no dormía demasiado bien, especialmente cuando había tormenta. Esas noches el muchacho las pasaba completamente despierto, jugando a videojuegos entre cabezada y cabezada. Aquella había sido una de esas noches, Kankri estaba seguro. Karkat emitió un sonoro bostezo, confirmando su sospecha, para después terminar con su desayuno apresuradamente. ¿A qué venía tanta prisa? Era sábado, ni siquiera tenía que ir a clase. Su hermano terminó y subió corriendo las escaleras. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El chico bajó de nuevo, esta vez llevando una cazadora roja, pantalones de chándal y unas gastadas deportivas blancas. Observó atónito cómo ignoraba su presencia, se subía la capucha y se dirigía a la puerta. Kankri fue detrás de él y le detuvo, sujetándole por el hombro. Su hermano todavía no había terminado de crecer, y Kankri, aunque era bajo, era un par de cabezas más alto que él.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?

Karkat se giró hacia él, molesto.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? De todas formas, es sábado.

–Precisamente por eso –Respondió, como si fuera obvio–. Simplemente me parece inusual que, siendo una mañana de sábado en la que no tienes nada que hacer, y teniendo en cuenta que esta noche no has dormido especialmente bien, te despiertes tan pronto y te dispongas a salir a estas horas, más si consideramos que el tiempo atmosférico hoy no está siendo precisamente agradable para las actividades en el exterior.

Karkat se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

–Dave –murmuró–. Quiere sacar fotos. En el acantilado. Dice que en días lluviosos se pueden sacar fotos muy buenas desde arriba.

Todo el mundo conocía la afición de Dave por la fotografía. Desde hacía unos años sus fotos eran la portada de la revista local, que publicaban una vez al mes unos cuantos jóvenes de la localidad. Kankri había escrito un par de veces algún artículo para la revista, pero desde hacía unos años no tenía tiempo para eso. Todavía se enteraba de lo que pasaba por la redacción, básicamente gracias a sus charlas con la escritora principal, Rose, una chica algo misteriosa que trabajaba en la biblioteca. Rose y Dave eran primos, y pese a todas sus diferencias también amigos muy cercanos. Por eso, de vez en cuando la menor de las Lalonde pasaba por su casa, con Dave, Kanaya y su hermano. También acompañaba en ocasiones a Dave y Karkat cuando iban a sacar fotos, y Kankri a veces la veía al salir del trabajo, sentada junto a la ventana de la cafetería que se encontraba frente al supermercado, en ocasiones sola y otras veces con Kanaya, pero siempre con algún libro entre las manos. De repente, recordó que tenía que hablar con ella sobre la última lectura que le recomendó.

–Uhm... –Kankri soltó el hombro de su hermano– ¿Va Rose con vosotros hoy?

–No. ¿Por?

–Verás...

Se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Karkat se apresuró a abrir, y entró Dave llevando un chubasquero que no había evitado que se mojara completamente el pelo. Kankri observó que llevaba la cámara consigo, guardada en su mochila. Karkat murmuró una despedida y se marcharon en seguida, no sin que antes su hermano mayor se asegurara de avisarles de que no se acercaran mucho al borde del acantilado. Lo último que quería era un accidente.

Seguía lloviendo cuando Kankri salió hacia el trabajo. Vivía a un cuarto de hora del supermercado, y por lo tanto iba andando hasta allí. Tampoco tenía un coche para desplazarse, pero no le preocupaba especialmente. Si necesitaba ir a alguna parte Porrim se ofrecía a llevarle. El chico tenía la sensación de que la hermana mayor de las Maryam lo trataba como si aún tuviera diez años, siempre cuidando de él y preocupándose a veces en exceso. No es que no estuviera agradecido. Simplemente necesitaba un poco de espacio. Sin embargo un viaje en coche le habría venido bien, sobre todo en momentos como aquel, en los que sus botas prácticamente se hundían en los charcos. Estornudó y apretó el paso. Sería estupendo tener su propio vehículo, por lo menos para los días lluviosos.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún incidente. En días como ese, cuando el ultramarinos se encontraba casi desierto, Kankri encontraba increíblemente aburrido su trabajo, y esto había empezado a suceder con más frecuencia desde que se abrió un gran centro comercial un par de calles más abajo, más cerca del centro de la localidad. Salvo unos pocos clientes habituales del barrio, cada vez compraba allí menos gente. Es más, la situación había llegado hasta un punto en el que Kankri se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo podría mantener ese empleo. Le gustaba su trabajo, con sus días aburridos y sus clientes habituales, y no quería tener que ver a la amable y cariñosa señora Leijon cerrando su tienda, aunque esto fuera a largo plazo inevitable. Suspiró, mirando al reloj. Eran las cinco y veinte. Aún le quedaba más de media hora para acabar su turno, y no podía esperar a acabar. Podría pasarse por la biblioteca a la vuelta, quizá. Se estaba quedando sin buenas lecturas en casa, pero seguramente Rose podría recomendarle algo interesante (aunque sus gustos literarios fueran en ocasiones algo oscuros y siniestros).

Las puertas se abrieron y entró una enorme figura algo desarreglada. Kankri susurró un saludo. Por algún motivo que no lograba identificar aquella era la única persona con la que nunca tenía ganas de hablar. El señor Makara era un hombre intimidante; debía de medir más de dos metros, y era el único pescador que se atrevía a entrar en la zona de las sirenas y salía de allí sin que los habitantes del mar hubieran destrozado sus redes. Los niños pequeños murmuraban que era tan terrorífico que ni las sirenas se atrevían a acercarse a su barco, y salían corriendo en cuanto lo veían aparecer. Kankri no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse asustado, pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza que había algo inquietante sobre él. Es más, él había ido a clase con sus dos hijos, se habían criado juntos, y nunca ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo cuando estaban con él, pero aun así aquel hombre siempre le había inspirado desconfianza.

–Hola –Si había algo sobre Carlos Makara que llamara la atención más que su corpulencia, eso era su voz. Pese a su aspecto gigante y amenazador, su voz era siempre suave y tranquila, casi un susurro, como si no perteneciera a él. Y quizá eso lo hacía aún más terrorífico a ojos de Kankri. Eso y su mirada, oscura e inexpresiva, que en ese momento estaba clavada en él.

–Uhm... Hola –Kankri forzó una sonrisa y se dispuso a atenderle, su pulso acelerado. Podía sentir esos fríos ojos clavados en él mientras pasaba la compra por el escáner. Su mano temblaba ligeramente cuando tuvo que entregarle el cambio, asegurándose de no rozar su mano.

El señor Makara se marchó rápidamente, pero Kankri siguió sintiendo escalofríos hasta la hora de salir. Aún notaba su mirada sobre él, como si lo estuviera examinando, siguiéndolo, acechando tras cada esquina. Kankri se dio cuenta de que había acelerado el paso, pero no frenó. Los latidos de su corazón iban cada vez más rápidos, asustados y expectantes. De repente, un perro empezó a ladrar en algún lugar cercano. Kankri dio un salto, su pulso corriendo bajo su pecho, y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verle ni que el bajo de sus pantalones se mojara al pisar los charcos.

Sólo paró al llegar a la biblioteca, su aliento todavía apresurado. Cruzó las puertas y se paró en la entrada, respirando fatigosamente hasta que su ritmo cardíaco se hubo tranquilizado. Entonces se dirigió al mostrador de información, donde una chica de aspecto aburrido hojeaba un librillo tranquilamente. Era todo contrastes, su piel blanca como la nieve cubierta con una camiseta y falda negras y llenas de encaje. La única joya que llevaba, un colgante, colgaba entre sus clavículas, un pequeño pulpo morado dando el único toque de color a su vestimenta. Su pelo rubio platino, cortado justo bajo las orejas, estaba retirado hacia atrás gracias a una diadema oscura, mostrando un rostro ovalado y una nariz pequeña y recta, y unos ojos enormes y negros como el maquillaje que los rodeaba. Al ver cómo el muchacho se acercaba la chica se levantó, una figura esbelta que contrastaba con la del propio Kankri, menudo para su edad y más rechoncho de lo que le hubiera gustado. Rose Lalonde era una de las pocas personas que parecía disfrutar realmente de las conversaciones con el mayor de los Vantas, que usualmente versaban sobre los últimos libros que ambos habían leído, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba tratando de psicoanalizar al chico, haciéndole toda clase de preguntas inusuales para después guardarse sus conclusiones tras una pequeña sonrisa. Aun así, el muchacho disfrutaba la atención que se le prestaba, y una vez satisfecha la curiosidad de Rose, ambos podían proceder a discutir sobre el argumento de la última novela de Susan Elizabeth Phillips, que Kankri había encontrado en la habitación de su hermano y que Rose quería utilizar como "Material de investigación".

Kankri observó cómo la chica sacaba un ajado librillo de una bolsa y se lo tendía. No tenía el código del libro en el lomo, así que supuso que el libro pertenecía a la misma Rose. Miró el autor.

–Galdós –La joven lucía una levísima sonrisa mientras se volvía a sentar–. Realismo del diecinueve. Lo encontré por mi casa, pero a mí no me gustan demasiado ese tipo de historias –Se encogió de hombros–. Sin embargo, creo que a ti te interesaría.

–Gracias –Murmuró con el libro ya abierto en sus manos.

En ese momento, se oyó una ligera vibración. Rose sacó su móvil del bolso y miró el mensaje. Entonces, su boca se abrió en una gran sonrisa que Kankri nunca había visto. La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, pero sus ojos todavía brillaban cuando volvió a dirigirse a Kankri.

–Vaya, vaya… –El chico nunca habría imaginado que la cara de Rose, siempre algo distante y seria para su edad, pudiera hacer ese tipo de expresiones– Parece que alguien está contenta.

Rose ya había recuperado su expresión neutral, y esbozó su típica media sonrisa ante el comentario de Kankri.

–No pretendo ser desagradable, Kanny –El chico frunció el ceño. Odiaba ese sobrenombre que le había dado Porrim, le hacía sentirse como un crío–, pero mis citas no son asunto tuyo.

La tenue risa de Rose resonó suavemente en la sala casi vacía, y Kankri notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían.

–No me digas que de verdad te ha molestado –Los ojos negros estaban clavados en él con cierto brillo de diversión–. Debería hacerlo más a menudo, Kanny –Alargó la palabra tanto como pudo, haciendo que el chico se removiera, molesto.

–Por favor, Rose, agradecería que no utilizaras esa palabra que no es mi nombre para referirte a mí, si no es mucha molestia.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

–Era broma –La media sonrisa volvió a su rostro–. Pero, si de verdad quieres saberlo…

–No pasa nada –Se encogió de hombros–, ¿de verdad crees que soy un cotilla? La verdad es que sólo venía a buscar algún libro, y –Dijo señalando al librito que le había dado Rose– de momento, estoy servido –Hojeó el libro distraidamente–. ¿Decías que lo has leído ya?

–Sí. Estaba olvidado en el desván y decidí darle una segunda vida –La chica jugueteaba con su colgante entre sus dedos–. La verdad es que está bastante bien escrito, aunque me gustan más las historias de terror o de fantasía. Ya me dirás tu opinión cuando acabes.

–Uhm… Vale –Cerró el libro y se puso la capucha. Se estaba haciendo tarde–. Igual lo habré acabado para este fin de semana o así, si no tengo que hacer horas extra –Cosa improbable, tal y como iban las cosas en el trabajo–. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya yendo. En esta época del año anochece en seguida, y ha estado haciendo un tiempo bastante malo para estar por la calle.

–Depende –Rose miró por la ventana con la mirada perdida–. A mí me gusta la oscuridad. Sin ella, no podríamos ver la luz.

Kankri se la quedó mirando. Desde luego, Rose era una chica excepcional.

–Hasta luego. Ya quedaremos un día.

–Bien, adiós…

Kankri salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Rose sola con sus pensamientos.

Decidió volver a casa por el paseo marítimo, a duras penas iluminado por la luz de las farolas a esas horas. El rugido del mar llenaba sus oídos y hacía temblar el suelo ligeramente, sobre todo en la zona de acantilados. Kankri apretó la bolsa con el libro contra su pecho y agarró fuertemente el paraguas, que parecía a punto de echar a volar. El chico bajó por el paseo hasta la zona de la playa, que se encontraba cerca de su casa, y entonces una violenta ráfaga de viento arrancó el paraguas de su mano. El mayor de los Vantas estuvo a punto de soltar un improperio, pero se contuvo y echó a correr tras él. Por desgracia, el viento era más fuerte que él, y mandó flotando el paraguas, que aterrizó en la superficie arenosa de la playa. Kankri aumentó la velocidad y lo alcanzó antes de que el viento se lo llevara al mar, ya cerca de donde las olas van a morir. La capucha se le había bajado durante la carrera, y su pelo estaba empapado. El agua se deslizaba por su barbilla y cuello, colándose bajo el cuello de su cazadora. Sintió un escalofrío. Allí, junto a la orilla, la oscuridad lo envolvía completamente, y las luces del paseo apenas se alcanzaban a ver bajo el tremendo chaparrón. Se refugió bajo el paraguas tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus manos y el incansable viento, pero el frío y el agua ya lo habían cubierto completamente.

Iba a dar media vuelta y volver al paseo, cuando de pronto creyó oír un sonido. Se acercó más a la orilla, aguzando el oído. Era una especie de gemido tenue. Kankri miró a su alrededor, sin ver nada ni a nadie.

–Esto... ¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Sólo el sonido del mar y la respiración del chico, ligeramente agitada tras la carrera. Se encogió de hombros, habría sido tan sólo su imaginación. Pero entonces, volvió a oír el ruido. Ahora era inconfundible, allí había alguien. Alguien que estaba sollozando en la oscuridad. Acercándose más, pudo distinguir una sombra agachada junto a la orilla, un poco más allá. Kankri sujetó el libro bajo el brazo con el que estaba sujetando el paraguas, y con la mano libre sacó su teléfono móvil. Rápidamente, puso la linterna y la dirigió hacia la sombra. Frente a él había un chico ensangrentado, hecho un ovillo en la arena; iba sin camiseta, y podía ver su espalda y brazos llenos de cortes. ¿Qué demonios le habría pasado? Se acercó a él, preocupado. Al aproximarse, vio que la esbelta figura del joven, aún encogida, se alargaba sobre la arena hasta más allá de donde deberían haber llegado las piernas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ese chico no era humano.


	4. Capítulo 3

—¿Diga?

Kankri suspiró, entre aliviado y tembloroso. Había conseguido arrastrar al tritón hasta un lugar más cercano al paseo marítimo, donde el oleaje ya no amenazaba con llevárselos por delante, y una vez allí se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda. Principalmente por dos motivos: Primero, ese bicho pesaba demasiado para él. Aunque el torso humano fuera esbelto y delgado, el problema se encontraba en la cola, que era más larga que el propio Kankri y hacía a la criatura considerablemente más pesada que el chico humano. Y segundo, aunque pudiera levantar al habitante del mar y desplazarlo, no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer con él. Tras pensarlo unos momentos, decidió llamar a la única persona que sabía que se molestaría en ir hasta allí a esas horas para ayudarle. Marcó el número a regañadientes. No le gustaba la idea de deberle más favores a esa persona. Sabía que luego se lo estaría recordando para hacer que se sintiera mal (puede que a veces fuera Kankri el que se comportara de forma injusta con ella, pero aun así no quería darle motivos para echarle en cara su actitud). Respondió casi inmediatamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Esto... Nada —Kankri odiaba cuando ella utilizaba ese tono con él, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando— ¿Qué te hace pensar que ha sucedido algo extraño?

—Uh —Se oyó una especie de bufido al otro lado de la línea—. Oye, Kankri, no me apetece empezar con tus chorradas.

—¿Y no podría ser que simplemente quisiera tener una amena conversación con mi buena amiga Porrim?

—¿En serio, Kankri? —Casi podía verla enarcar la ceja, esbozando una diminuta media sonrisa de incredulidad— Tú nunca me llamas a no ser que quieras algo. Y menos a estas horas.

Kankri sintió cómo su cara ardía de vergüenza. Porrim lo conocía demasiado bien, y siempre conseguía hacer que se sintiera incómodo. Estaba a punto de replicar, pero los gemidos de su acompañante lo detuvieron.

—Oye, Porrim... Quizá necesite tu ayuda —Se mordió el labio.

—Lo sabía —De repente su voz sonaba más seria, como si comprendiera la preocupación de Kankri—. ¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

—Es algo difícil de explicar. ¿Podrías venir?

—Bien. Ahora salgo para tu casa...

—No estoy en casa, Porrim. Ven hasta la playa.

—¿Y se puede saber qué haces ahí a estas horas?

—¡Sólo ven de una maldita vez! Y trae el coche.

Porrim guardó silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

—...Vale —Y colgó de repente.

Kankri suspiró y guardó el móvil. Menudo idiota estaba hecho. Se pellizcó la nariz y se sentó junto al tritón, furioso consigo mismo. Porrim debía de estar muy enfadada, y con razón. Él también lo estaría si alguien lo llamara por la noche y le hiciera salir de casa a buscarlo sin darle explicaciones. A su lado, el habitante del mar se giró hacia él con un quejido lastimero. Unos grandes y almendrados ojos violetas se clavaron en él, examinándolo. Kankri no apartó la mirada, sino que se acercó más a la criatura para verla mejor. Su piel era brillante y pálida (quizás demasiado pálida), cubierta de pecas sobre las mejillas y hombros, que emitían un suave brillo en la oscuridad. Tenía una cara alargada, de mandíbula fuerte, labios finos y nariz recta y algo prominente. Sobre esos ojos púrpuras que le estaban mirando se situaba un par de cejas anchas y negras, que daban paso a la frente amplia y cubierta de sangre que salía de unos arañazos en la sien derecha. Su pelo era negro y ondulado, y se curvaba en torno a sus orejas, largas y puntiagudas, que se abrían en aletas con forma de pequeños abanicos a lo largo del hélix hasta el lóbulo. Kankri apartó la mirada de la cara del tritón y la bajó hacia su torso. A lo largo del abdomen se extendía una gran herida que la criatura trataba de cubrir con sus manos en vano. Respiraba rápidamente y con dificultad. Sus ojos, antes fijos en Kankri, se habían cerrado casi por completo, su rostro convertido en una máscara de dolor.

Kankri pasó un brazo bajo el torso de la criatura cuidadosamente y lo acercó a él, apoyando la cabeza del ser en su regazo. Después se quitó la cazadora a regañadientes y cubrió al tritón con ella. Temblando, abrió el paraguas sobre sus cabezas y se puso a esperar.

Durante un momento el tiempo se detuvo para Kankri. La playa, el paseo, el cercano mar, todo había desaparecido en la nada, todo había sido engullido por la oscuridad de la noche excepto esa pequeña burbuja donde él se encontraba. No era un lugar acogedor, se encontraba invadida por el viento y el frío, por el rítmico golpeteo de la lluvia y el atronador bramido del mar, por los temblores que sacudían el cuerpo de su habitante y los quedos gemidos de dolor de su acompañante. Pero aun así tenía la sensación de que allí estaba a salvo. Todo estaba bien, no importaban ni el frío ni la oscuridad, ni el dolor de las heridas que su compañero sufría. Sabía que Porrim no tardaría en llegar. Porrim era su ancla, quien había estado con él cuando el mundo se había convertido en un lugar oscuro, quien recompuso los restos de lo que él había sido y lo forzó a levantarse de la cama y salir adelante por su hermano. Porrim era su apoyo, su amiga, su hermana, la persona en quien siempre podría confiar, que lo toleraba y lo aceptaba tal y como era, con todos sus grandes defectos que siempre se esforzaba en ocultar. Sí, Porrim sabría qué hacer. Ella lo solucionaría todo mágicamente, como siempre hacía.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando Kankri comenzó a oír el ruido de un motor. El chico se levantó con cuidado de no molestar al tritón, que estaba semiinconsciente, y se acercó al paseo, por donde venía corriendo una joven mujer envuelta en una gabardina negra. Porrim saludó a su amigo con la mano y bajó rápidamente a la playa. El chico la estaba esperando junto a la criatura cuando su amiga llegó junto a él, su expresión cambiando de la preocupación a la sorpresa, y de nuevo a la preocupación. Sus ojos verdes y almendrados estaban fijos en el habitante del mar.

—¿Pero qué...? —Porrim se había quedado boquiabierta, incapaz de reaccionar.

—Necesita ayuda, Porrim. Está herido —Viendo que no respondía, Kankri pasó la mano varias veces frente a la cara de su amiga, tratando de llamar su atención—. Eh, estoy aquí. Reacciona.

Porrim tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Um... Espera un momento —Se agachó junto a la criatura y pasó un brazo bajo sus hombros y el otro bajo su cintura—. Ayúdame con la cola.

—¡Voy!

Kankri hizo lo que Porrim le había indicado. La cola escamosa era resbaladiza sobre las manos del chico y la humedad se filtraba a través de la tela de su jersey, haciéndole pasar aún más frío del que ya tenía.

—A la de tres, ¿vale?

Kankri asintió.

—Uno, dos, ¡arriba!

Los dos se levantaron a la vez, Porrim mucho más alta que Kankri, y echaron a andar hacia el coche. El joven Vantas resopló, tiritando. El tritón pesaba mucho más de lo que parecía, y eso que sólo estaba sosteniendo parte de la cola. Miró a su amiga. Porrim permanecía seria, con el semblante preocupado, pero no parecía tener muchas dificultades para llevar la mayor parte del peso. Siempre había sido bastante fuerte para ser una chica (más que Kankri, para su disgusto).

Cuando llegaron al coche Kankri ya había dejado de sentir la punta de sus dedos y de su nariz. El chico soltó la cola del habitante del mar para abrir una de las puertas traseras y ayudó a Porrim a instalar a su nuevo compañero tumbado en los asientos traseros, con cuidado de no pillar la cola con la puerta al cerrar. Porrim se sentó en el asiento del conductor tranquilamente mientras Kankri se dejaba caer en el del acompañante refunfuñando y tiritando. Detrás de ellos, el habitante del mar parecía dormir agitadamente, echado sobre el asiento en una postura incómoda con la cola doblada.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? —Kankri miró a su amiga. Aunque Porrim estaba tratando de mantener la compostura, en su mirada se percibía la incertidumbre y el miedo— Tienen que curarle.

—Quizá... —Porrim estaba jugueteando con uno de sus pendientes de la oreja distraídamente— Quizá haya que llevarlo al hospital.

—¿Crees que allí podrán curarlo?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor que llevarlo a un veterinario —Suspiró—. Al fin y al cabo, de cintura para arriba parece casi un humano.

—¿Y no deberíamos ir primero a los laboratorios? Ya sabes, llevan años tratando de... um... establecer contacto con las sirenas y... esto... —Kankri trató de hilar sus palabras. Nunca se había planteado realmente cuál sería el objetivo de los investigadores una vez tuvieran a su disposición una sirena— examinar y estudiar sus... características biológicas. Seguro que estarán contentos al saber que tienen acceso a un espécimen vivo.

—Bueno —Porrim se puso a conducir—, ya nos agradecerán haberlo encontrado. Pero para eso primero tiene que sobrevivir, y que yo sepa ellos no están más capacitados para curarlo que los médicos del hospital.

Kankri asintió y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla. El cielo estaba completamente negro, al igual que el mar, y sólo se veía una fila de luces a lo largo del paseo, que se reflejaba en la agitada superficie del agua. En esos momentos de silencio era cuando se daba cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Necesitaba un descanso, no de su trabajo, pero sí de la aburrida rutina en la que se había instalado, de la responsabilidad que conllevaba cuidar de su hermano, de llevar lidiando todos esos años con la misma gente que no lo apreciaba, de no poder salir de aquella maldita ciudad. Necesitaba un descanso de su vida, porque se sentía diez años mayor de lo que era, y no podía respirar.

—Oye —Dijo Porrim de repente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—, quizá nos podría ayudar Rufioh.

—¿Tú crees? —Kankri torció el gesto— Nuestra relación nunca ha sido precisamente buena.

—Puede, pero este tipo de cosas le fascinan. Además, ya sabes que su padre forma parte de los laboratorios que investigan a las sirenas.

—Vale —Admitió de mala gana.

Kankri cerró los ojos y reclinó ligeramente el asiento, acomodándose para el breve trayecto. Acunado por el suave ruido y la vibración del motor, se quedó dormido.

Unas palmaditas amables en el hombro lo despertaron unos pocos minutos después. Frente a ellos se encontraba la pequeña casa ajardinada a la que Samuel y Wendy Nitram se habían mudado quince años atrás con sus hijos, Rufioh y el pequeño Tavros. Kankri echó un vistazo al cuidado jardincito de la entrada. Una casa perfecta. Una vida perfecta. Suspiró, apartando la mirada. Rufioh no sabía lo que tenía.

Los jóvenes salieron del coche. Kankri abrió la puerta trasera, mientras Porrim se acercaba a la entrada de la casa. Curioso, el chico se acercó al habitante del mar, que parecía dormir profundamente, y retiró la cazadora que cubría su torso para ver mejor las heridas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El abdomen del tritón seguía manchado de sangre, pero la gran herida había desaparecido por completo. Con cuidado de no despertar a la criatura, Kankri alargó el brazo y pasó la mano por el vientre de su nuevo compañero. Donde antes estaba el profundo desgarrón sólo quedaban unas finas cicatrices blancas, apenas visibles. Asombrado, el muchacho comprobó que los arañazos de la frente también habían desaparecido, dejando un par de pequeñas líneas curvas.

Kankri respiró aliviado. Quizá no haría falta llamar a Rufioh esa noche. Se levantó y echó a correr hacia su amiga.

—¡Porrim! —Susurró— ¡Ven!

La chica se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ven a ver esto!

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, pero volvió hacia el coche con Kankri. Se puso a reírse cuando vio la mágica curación. Kankri sonrió angelicalmente.

—No creo que merezca la pena molestar a Rufioh a estas horas con el frío que hace.

Porrim le devolvió la sonrisa, con ojos brillantes.

—Coincido contigo. Será mejor que aprovechemos este milagro navideño y nos ahorremos problemas.

—Pero si siquiera es Navidad —Señaló Kankri.

—Oh, calla y sube al coche —dijo Porrim cerrando la puerta trasera—. No arruines el milagro navideño.

Kankri la siguió y se subieron al coche entre risas.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con ese de ahí atrás?

El joven Vantas lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Bueno, tengo una habitación de invitados vacía en casa, así que...

—Venga, vamos —Porrim arrancó y se alejaron de la casa de los Nitram—. Si te soy sincera, nunca me ha caído bien Rufioh. Una se acaba hartando de que intente ligar con ella —Suspiró teatralmente.

Kankri sonrió y se recostó en el asiento. Todavía iba a tener muchos problemas gracias a su nuevo amigo, pero tenía toda una noche para descansar antes de empezar a pensar en ellos.

 


	5. Capítulo 4

La lluvia seguía golpeando suavemente el vidrio de la ventana cuando Kankri se despertó. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la penumbra y se estiró sobre las sábanas, bostezando. Giró la cabeza, buscando el brillo rojizo del despertador. Todavía eran las ocho. Resopló y se acurrucó, arrastrando las mantas con él para formar una especie de nido a su alrededor. El pequeño espacio que quedaba dentro de la cama era cálido y confortable. El chico cerró los ojos. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Sólo podía oír el golpeteo de la lluvia en la calle y, aún más suave, el rumor de su lenta respiración. Kankri suspiró. Era casi como cuando era pequeño. Algunas noches, cuando el monstruo que se escondía bajo su cama amenazaba con comérselo, se escapaba de su cuarto y trepaba la cama de sus padres para acurrucarse entre ellos, atrincherado en aquella especie de iglú de mantas y sábanas. Su padre dormía en completo silencio pero se movía mucho durante el sueño, y de algún modo siempre terminaba abrazando a Kankri en medio de la noche. Por el contrario su madre roncaba muy fuerte, acurrucada en su lado de la cama. A su padre no parecía molestarle. De hecho, cuando su madre estuvo en el hospital tras el nacimiento de Karkat, le había confesado que le resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño en el completo silencio de la habitación vacía. El chico sintió cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Echaba mucho de menos aquellas noches. El monstruo había decidido marcharse de debajo de su cama hacía ya muchos años, dejando sólo polvo y pelusas en el oscuro rincón. No quedaba nadie.

Un ruido sordo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Se oyó un grito, seguido de una serie de pasos furiosos que se acercaban a él. Bajo las mantas, oyó cómo la puerta se abría de golpe y Karkat entraba corriendo, emitiendo una serie de sonidos furiosos e incomprensibles. Las mantas volaron a través de la habitación, dejando a la vista a su hermano. Karkat estaba completamente rojo, las manos cerradas en puños y la respiración agitada. Kankri esperaba encontrarse su típica expresión furibunda, pero en vez de eso se sorprendió al ver una mirada entre preocupada y asustada, y a su normalmente ruidoso hermano titubeando antes de hablar. Sin embargo, este silencio duró poco, ya que en un instante recuperó la respiración y comenzó a gritar atropelladamente.

—¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡Te juro que no sabía que era tu novio! ¡Yo sólo iba a...!

—Espera… ¿qué?

—¡Si está muerto es tu culpa!

Kankri abrió los ojos como platos. Por la forma en la que Karkat se estaba removiendo en el sitio tenía que haber pasado algo muy malo. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por su hermano, que iba mordisqueándose las uñas en silencio. Bajó las escaleras sin saber qué esperarse, y entonces vio un bulto en el suelo de la cocina. Al acercarse más distinguió una silueta familiar envuelta en una sábana y tirada sobre las baldosas, y las piezas del puzle empezaron a encajar.

—Pero qué...

Si había algo que Kankri no se esperaba era que a las sirenas pudieran crecerles piernas, pero delante de él estaba la prueba de que la realidad superaba una vez más a la ficción. Aquella noche, después de llegar a casa, Porrim le había ayudado a subir al tritón hasta el piso de arriba. Como parecía que podía respirar perfectamente fuera del agua al final decidieron dejarlo en la cama de la habitación de invitados. Luego Porrim se marchó y Kankri cayó rendido sobre la cama. Pues bien, todo indicaba que su nuevo compañero de piso se había escabullido de su habitación en algún momento de la mañana, y en su deambular por la casa había tenido un encuentro no muy agradable con su hermano pequeño. Y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con un chichón bastante gordo en la cabeza. Kankri sabía que debería estar enfadado, pero por algún motivo sólo podía intentar contener la risa, fracasando a los pocos segundos. Karkat le miraba con los ojos como platos, probablemente pensando que su hermano había perdido un tornillo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Kankri hizo el esfuerzo de dejar de reír, respirando lenta y profundamente, y se secó una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla. Suspiró y miró a Karkat, que tenía los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido, decidido a averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando allí. Su pregunta no se hizo esperar.

—¿Y bien?

Kankri se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a fingir que todo es perfectamente normal, o vas a decirme de una puñetera vez quién es este tío y qué hace en nuestra casa?

—Verás, Karkat...

—No, no, no —lo interrumpió Karkat—, no empieces con uno de tus malditos monólogos que no dicen una mierda. Vamos a hacer una cosa —Kankri enarcó una ceja, curioso—. Tú estás calladito. Yo te hago preguntas concretas. Muy sencillo. Tú respondes con menos de cinco palabras. ¿Clarito?

Kankri iba a replicar, pero la mirada de Karkat le decía que no era un buen momento para llevarle la contraria, así que simplemente asintió de mala gana.

—Primero. ¿Quién cojones es este tío?

—Karkat, ese lenguaje...

—¡Responde!

—Bien. Es...

Kankri se paró un momento a pensar. ¿Cómo le explicaba a su hermano lo qué había pasado? No quería que su hermano se enfadara con él (aún más), y sabía que no le iba a gustar cómo habían manejado la situación Porrim y él. Mierda. Deberían haberlo dejado en casa de Rufioh y olvidarse del asunto.

De repente un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos. A su espalda, el habitante del mar había recuperado la consciencia y se había sentado en el suelo, frotándose la frente donde tenía un chichón y murmurando por lo bajo. Karkat carraspeó, llamando la atención de su hermano a pesar de todo.

—Estoy esperando la maldita respuesta, Kankri.

—Uh —Kankri se frotó las manos nervioso—. Es... —No podía decírselo. No ahora. Así que, en vez de la verdad, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza— el nuevo novio de Porrim.

Karkat enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Y por qué se está quedando el nuevo rollito de tu amiga en nuestra casa?

—Bueno...

En ese momento el nuevo "novio" de Porrim se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y se levantó de un salto, retrocediendo hasta la otra punta de la cocina lentamente, con las rodillas levemente flexionadas y la mirada fija en los hermanos. A la luz del día su piel seguía siendo bastante pálida, ahora sin rastro de las heridas que tenía la noche anterior. Kankri no pudo evitar fijarse una vez más en su cuerpo esbelto pero musculoso, sin un sólo pelo en ninguna parte... Entonces se dio cuenta de que, al levantarse, la sábana que lo envolvía se había quedado en el suelo, dejando a la vista ciertas partes de su nueva anatomía humana. Kankri apartó la mirada inmediatamente pero, para su horror, sintió cómo sus mejillas se volvían completamente rojas. Por suerte, su hermano parecía poder manejar la situación mejor que él.

—Ugh, tío, que aquí vivimos más gente. Ponte algo encima.

Kankri no sabía cómo se imaginaba la voz del tritón, pero desde luego no era nada parecido a cuando éste habló por primera vez.

—Que te crees tú eso. ¿Y qué me vuelvas a dar con una sartén cuando me acerque? —El habitante del mar sonrió, enseñando unos colmillos blancos y afilados— Gracias, pero paso. Además —Añadió, abandonando de pronto su postura defensiva y llevando las manos a sus caderas—, no me gustaría privaros de las espectaculares vistas —Terminó, guiñando el ojo juguetonamente.

Si antes Kankri estaba rojo, ahora se debía de haber transformado mágicamente en un tomate. A su lado, Karkat también había enrojecido, pero sus ojos no reflejaban vergüenza, sino ira. Kankri apenas tuvo tiempo para agarrar a su hermano antes de que se intentara tirar sobre el tritón.

—¡Las vistas las vas a ver tú cuando te de en la cara, pedazo de... de...!

Kankri pudo oír al habitante del mar riéndose entre dientes.

—Soy Cronus. Aunque tú, cielo —añadió con una sonrisa torcida—, puedes llamarme como quieras y cuando quieras.

Karkat se había quedado con la boca abierta. Aquello no podía ser real. Aquel tío no podía ser real.

—A ti te he dado demasiado fuerte con la sartén. Tiene que ser eso... —Karkat sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad— No hay otra explicación. Lo he dejado tonto de por vida —Se sentó en la encimera, mirando al vacío teatralmente—. ¡Soy un monstruo!

Kankri entretanto aprovechó que Karkat parecía estar algo más calmado para coger la sábana del suelo y lanzársela a Cronus, que por primera vez centró su atención en el mayor de los hermanos. Kankri no pudo evitar fijarse en que tenía los ojos de un profundo color azul oscuro, casi negro, que brillaban sorprendidos, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación aparte de él y Karkat. Con la mirada todavía clavada en Cronus, oyó cómo su hermano salía de la habitación murmurando algo sobre el mal gusto de Porrim con los hombres.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. La diversión había desaparecido de la cara de Cronus, que ahora mantenía la mirada en sus manos mientras se las frotaba, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Así callado y sin molestar parecía bastante más simpático, pensó Kankri. También bastante más atractivo que él, con el pelo cayendo en rizos negros sobre sus ojos, las mejillas salpicadas de rosa y los dientes blancos mordisqueando su labio inferior inconscientemente. Kankri sintió una punzada de envidia, inmediatamente seguida por remordimiento. No debería tener envidia del habitante del mar, tendría que ayudarlo a volver a su hogar lo antes posible. Así todo volvería a la normalidad y Karkat dejaría de estar enfadado con él. Sería mejor ponerse manos a la obra lo antes posible.

Kankri carraspeó.

—Bueno, Cronus, acompáñame —Dijo, señalando hacia las escaleras—. A ver si puedo encontrar algo de tu talla.

Cronus asintió rápidamente y lo siguió escaleras arriba. Kankri le llevó hasta su habitación y se puso a buscar en su armario.

—Um... ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Kankri.

—Kankri —Repitió lentamente, con un suave acento que el mayor de los Vantas no sabía identificar exactamente—. No es por ser desagradecido, pero... Uh... ¿No crees que tu ropa será un poquito pequeña para mi?

Kankri ignoró completamente su pregunta y siguió removiendo cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Aquí está.

El chico se levantó y le entregó a Cronus un jersey rojo grande para él, pero que podía servirle al habitante del mar.

—Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo —Se disculpó Kankri antes de salir de la habitación.

Cronus escuchó los suaves pasos del chico sobre la moqueta, alejándose de él hasta silenciarse completamente. Se echó encima de la cama, suspirando. La luz blanca de la mañana entraba a través de las cortinas, descubriendo la habitación blanca en bandas de luz y sombra. El joven miró a su alrededor. Además de la cama, en la habitación había un escritorio perfectamente ordenado donde se situaba, entre otras cosas, un portátil apagado. Junto a la cama había una mesita de noche, cubierta por completo de libros. El chico se estiró y eligió uno aleatoriamente. Hojeó las páginas cubiertas de símbolos negros que no podía leer y sonrió. Las letras humanas parecían pequeñas arañas de patas cortas y negras, muy distintas a los signos que a él le habían enseñado cuando era pequeño. Tendría que aprender a leer desde cero otra vez. Suspirando, volvió a dejar el libro sobre la mesa, y a continuación se puso el jersey que le había dado Kankri. Era bastante suave y tenía un ligero olor a flores. Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo, comprobando cómo le quedaba. Estaba claro que para su diminuto salvador aquel suéter era enorme, sin embargo a Cronus le iba como anillo al dedo. Se miró más de cerca. No quedaba apenas rastro de las heridas de la noche anterior, tan sólo unas pequeñas cicatrices en la frente. Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado. Por lo menos no le había destrozado la cara. Algo es algo.

En ese momento volvió el mayor de los Vantas y dejó unos vaqueros y ropa interior sobre la cama. Debía de ser una de las personas más pequeñas que Cronus había visto en su vida. Completamente erguido llegaría a la altura del pecho del tritón, como mucho. Su altura y sus ojos grandes y brillantes le daban un aspecto infantil, como una muñeca de porcelana, que contrastaba con su expresión seria y contenida, más propia de un adulto, que ponía un poco de los nervios al habitante del mar. Parecía estar juzgándole silenciosamente con su mirada inquisitiva, pero sin dejar traslucir en su rostro ninguna de sus impresiones, cosa que dejaba a Cronus en una situación incómoda ya que no podía saber cómo iba a reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que le dijera. Y más le valía que Kankri no se enfadara con él de momento. Aunque le costara admitirlo, ya había hecho bastante el estúpido con su hermano pequeño esa mañana, y no quería darle más motivos a la persona que lo había sacado de la playa la noche anterior para que lo echara a patadas de su casa.

—Oye, Kankri.

—¿Si?

—Gracias por todo, supongo —Empezó Cronus—. Quiero decir, lo de recogerme ayer y no echarme esta mañana y todo eso.

Kankri parecía sorprendido.

—Um... —Se rascó la nuca, pensando un momento en lo que iba a decir— ¿De nada? Sólo hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho en una situación como aquella... —Se calló de repente. No, cualquier persona normal en su situación habría contactado a los laboratorios. Porrim y él habían actuado como críos la noche anterior, y todo este asunto les podía meter en líos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Cronus seguía mirándolo y se apresuró a continuar— ¿Sabes? Vístete primero, y luego podemos hablar de tu situación, si te parece conveniente.

El habitante del mar asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio, y Kankri bajó a la cocina. Se preparó un café y comprobó si tenía mensajes nuevos. En la pantalla del móvil brillaba el número de Porrim. Suspiró, abriendo el mensaje. Siempre se preocupaba demasiado.

"¿Todo bien? Llámame si pasa algo o si necesitas ayuda. Si quieres podemos quedar esta tarde. Besos."

Siempre tenía esa actitud protectora de hermana mayor. Adorable y, en muchas ocasiones, un poco molesto. Cuando estaba a punto de escribir una respuesta llegó Cronus. El jersey rojo le quedaba mucho mejor que a Kankri pero los pantalones que le había conseguido le quedaban algo anchos. Iba despeinado y tenía aspecto de recién levantado, probablemente porque ni siquiera se había lavado la cara. Con todo, era bastante más atractivo que Kankri en sus mejores días. Cronus se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó junto a Kankri.

—Supongo que estos pantalones no son tuyos.

—En efecto, no lo son —Respondió Kankri de mala gana. No quería entrar en ese tema.

—¿Y de dónde los has sacado?

—Mi padre.

—¿Y la ropa interior?

—Esa estaba sin estrenar.

—¿Y tu padre no le importará que esté aquí?

Kankri suspiró. No le divertían las situaciones incómodas.

—Está muerto —y añadió, al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Cronus—, pero no te preocupes, de verdad. Pasó hace bastante tiempo y uno se acostumbra.

Cronus dio un trago a su café antes de responder en voz baja.

—Lo siento.

Kankri frunció el ceño, molesto.

—No, no lo sientas. Es realmente molesto cuando la gente, después de que les respondas con sinceridad, reacciona así, como si fuera un crío. No necesito que nadie sienta lástima por mi, Cronus. Y menos alguien a quien acabo de conocer.

Cronus bajó la vista, pensativo y algo incómodo. Kankri carraspeó, arrepintiéndose de su arrebato, para romper el silencio y llamar la atención del habitante del mar.

—No tiene importancia, hombre. Además, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

Cronus volvía a tener la vista clavada en su interlocutor, expectante.

—¿Como qué?

—Bueno, supongo que ahora que estás bien, querrás volver a tu casa. Con los peces y eso.

Cronus enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Ah no, no, no. Yo me quedo en tierra —En ese momento fue Kankri quien casi escupió el café por la sorpresa—. No tengo intención de volver ahí abajo.

—¿Pero por qué? —Preguntó Kankri— Tendrás ahí tu vida, amigos... ¡Lo que sea que hagáis las sirenas!

Cronus terminó el café de un trago, se levantó con aspecto serio, y salió de la cocina. Kankri se apresuró a seguirlo por el pasillo, por donde el tritón se encaminaba hacia la salida.

—Ni hablar de volver. ¿Tú sabes lo que he pasado?

Kankri no se lo podía creer. Aquello iba de mal en peor.

—¡Pues no, no lo sé! ¡Pero lo que si sé es que nos puedes meter en un lío a Porrim y a mi!

Cronus se giró hacia Kankri con una sonrisa socarrona cruzando su cara.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Me da igual! —El tritón abrió la puerta, riéndose— No tienes ni idea del tiempo que llevo soñando con esto. No me vas a arruinar el día, cielo.

—Pero —Aquello era simplemente increíble—, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer entonces?

Cronus salió a la calle, completamente descalzo, y se giró hacia Kankri una última vez.

—Bueno, si voy a ser un ser humano, tendré que aprender cómo viven.

Y entonces echó a correr bajo la lluvia, agitando el brazo en el aire a modo de despedida.

—¡Hasta otro día, muñeca!

Kankri se quedó a la puerta, estupefacto. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se sentó en la acera, mirando el cielo nublado mientras se calaba hasta los huesos. Un rato después sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Porrim. Lo cogió inmediatamente.

—No te vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar.


	6. Capítulo 5

Cuando Cronus llegó al centro de la ciudad estaba completamente empapado. Apenas podía creerse la suerte que tenía. No sólo había conseguido salir de la ciudadela y llegar hasta la playa sin que lo atraparan; además el azar había querido que se encontrara con ese pequeño humano llamado Kankri. Gracias a su improvisado salvador había podido pasar una noche tranquila y a cubierto, ideal para recuperarse de sus heridas y recuperar fuerzas. Le debía un favor por eso. También por la ropa y el desayuno. Si Kankri no lo hubiera encontrado se las habría apañado solo, pero tenía que reconocer que le había dejado las cosas más sencillas.

Había pasado la mañana paseando bajo la lluvia. Le parecía estar soñando: Él, en tierra firme, caminando. Aquella mañana, nada más despertarse, había dedicado una media hora a la compleja tarea de recordar cómo funcionaban esas extrañas extremidades humanas llamadas piernas. Recordaba que su padre ya lo había llevado a la superficie en varias ocasiones cuando era pequeño, pero desde entonces había olvidado por completo lo que sabía sobre fingir ser un humano. El caso es que, tras varios intentos fallidos, había conseguido ponerse en pie de una vez y dar un par de vueltas por la casa. Luego apareció Karkat y... bueno, lo que pasó después fue algo confuso. Al final, había escapado tan pronto como había podido de aquella casa, impaciente por conocer el mundo de los humanos. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba solo otra vez, libre de ir a donde quisiera, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía muy claro qué hacer. En un principio se había dedicado a explorar el pueblo. Caminar bajo la lluvia no le molestaba. Estaba acostumbrado a la humedad y era bastante resistente al frío; pero por otro lado descubrió que el viento producía una sensación extraña sobre su piel que lo hacía tiritar en ocasiones. Aparte de eso, lo que más le fascinaba era sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Se había escapado de casa de Kankri sin llevar zapatos siquiera, pero eso no le había impedido recorrer todas las callejuelas del centro del pueblo. Tras haber explorado cada rincón y cada esquina se había encaminado hacia un pequeño parque infantil y se había sentado en uno de los columpios. Estaba cansado, calado hasta los huesos y los pies le estaban matando. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Miró a su alrededor. El parque estaba vacío. No había ni un alma en el exterior. Un perro pasó corriendo la carretera, desapareciendo en seguida entre los edificios pardos y grises. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo. Cronus alzó la vista. Todo era tan distinto en aquel mundo. Toda su vida, cuando había mirado hacia las alturas desde la ciudad submarina, se había preguntado qué habría más allá de esa gran masa de agua traslúcida que lo cubría todo. Ahora que podía ver el cielo, se encontraba algo sobrecogido ante la inmensidad de aquel espacio que llegaba hasta más allá del horizonte, cubierto de esas nubes oscuras que se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza y se derretían en suave lluvia sobre el pueblo costero. Se moría de ganas por ver cómo sería el cielo cuando las nubes se retiraran. De hecho, se moría de ganas de verlo todo.

Un sonido extraño lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cronus se levantó del columpio, buscando de dónde venía. Lo oyó otra vez, más cerca. Fuera lo que fuera lo que causaba ese ruido, debía de estar en algún lugar de entre los arbustos que rodeaban el parque. Volvió a sonar otra vez. No tenía ni idea de lo que era; nunca había escuchado nada parecido. Se acercó a donde había sonado el ruido por última vez, y se agachó para buscar entre las hojas. Apartó una rama con cuidado, cuando de repente algo saltó hacia él y aterrizó en su cara. Cayó de culo hacia atrás dando un gritito, llevándose las manos a la cara. Sus dedos rozaron algo viscoso por unos instantes, antes de que la cosa saltara otra vez lejos de él. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Cronus se levantó, todavía sorprendido, y se sacudió la parte trasera del pantalón, esperando que nadie le hubiera visto hacer el idiota.

Una vocecita a sus espaldas confirmó que no había sido así.

—¡Ahí estás!

Mala suerte. Cronus se giró, esperando no parecer demasiado estúpido, sólo para quedarse con la boca abierta ante lo que tenía delante. Aquella debía de ser la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida. Tenía que tener más o menos la edad de su hermano pequeño, unos dos o tres años menor que él. Su piel era oscura, todavía salpicada de acné en su frente y mejillas, huella de la adolescencia, pero que no eclipsaba su belleza. Sus ojos, grandes y marrones, estaban mirando a la criatura ruidosa, a la que había atrapado y sujetaba con una sola mano mientras con la otra agarraba un paraguas transparente. Su nariz era ancha, sus labios gruesos y llenos, curvados en una suave sonrisa mientras apretaba al animal saltarín contra su pecho. Su cara redonda y angelical estaba enmarcada por una marea de rizos negros, que caían en una cascada a lo largo de su espalda y revoloteaban a su alrededor, mecidos por el viento. Su voluptuoso y alto cuerpo estaba cubierto por un chubasquero granate bajo el que se asomaba una larga falda negra que ondeaba alrededor de sus tobillos, dejando ver unas botas de agua rojas que se estaban acercando hacia él. La joven se detuvo frente a él, sus mejillas y nariz ligeramente sonrojadas, y su mirada curiosa cuando se dirigió a Cronus.

—¿Estás bien?

Mierda. Lo había visto.

Cronus se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros, intentando no parecer demasiado patético.

—No ha sido nada.

—¿De verdad?

—Hm.

La chica asintió, sus labios formando una sonrisita contra su voluntad. Cronus carraspeó, intentando ignorar el rubor que estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas. Su primer día en tierra firma y ya estaba haciendo el ridículo. Permanecieron un momento callados, hasta que Cronus decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

—Um... La verdad es que soy nuevo por aquí —Bien. Volvía a tener la atención de la chica—. Me llamo Cronus.

Le tendió la mano, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tenía las manos ocupadas y estaba haciendo el idiota otra vez.

—Perdón —Sus mejillas estaban ahora completamente rojas y ella lo estaba mirando divertida. Cronus bajó la vista, pensando en cómo podría salir de aquella situación sin ser demasiado patético.

—Aradia.

Él la volvió a mirar, sorprendido. Su voz era dulce y aterciopelada, con un cierto tono musical.

—¿Qué?

La chica soltó una risita.

—Mi nombre.

—Oh, sí, claro. Tu nombre. Es bonito.

—Sí...

Oh, no. Otra vez ese silencio incómodo. Cronus iba a decir algo, pero esa vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió.

—Tu jersey.

—¿Qué? —Cronus esperaba no haberse llenado de porquería al haberse caído. Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Conoces a Kankri?

Cronus se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando a la chica que tenía delante y le estaba sonriendo.

—Sí. Es un amigo mío —mintió.

La sonrisa de Aradia se hizo todavía más amplia. Era curioso, Cronus nunca había conocido a nadie que sonriera tanto como aquella chica. Le hacía en cierto modo querer sonreir más a menudo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Aradia dio un saltito en el sitio. De repente sintió ganas de acariciar su pelo. Era sencillamente demasiado adorable— Ese jersey te lo tenía que haber dejado él.

Vale. Eso era más raro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, ese se lo hizo Porrim hace unos... ¿Cuatro años, quizá? Pero no es por eso por lo que me acuerdo de él —Aradia esbozó una gran sonrisa, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Recuerdo que le quedaba enorme en el instituto. Porrim lo tejió unas tallas más grande porque esperaba que diera el estirón, pero al final el chico se quedó pequeño. Hacía tiempo que no se lo veía puesto. ¿Quizá se quiere deshacer de él?

—Quizá —Respondió Cronus, pensativo. Había algo que lo estaba molestando desde hacía un rato.

—Oh... —Su boca se arrugó en un puchero y frunció el ceño— Pero no creo que debería regalarlo así como así. Porrim se llevará un disgusto si se entera.

Entonces Cronus se dio cuenta.

—¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Aradia, confusa.

—La chica.

—¿Porrim?

—Sí, ella.

Cronus no podía quitarse de la cabeza que ese nombre le sonaba de algo. Ah. Seguro que se lo había oído a Kankri en alguna ocasión.

—¿No la conoces? —La voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—No. Bueno, sí. Kankri habla de ella a veces.

—¡Tienes que conocerla! Es muy divertida, seguro que le caes bien.

Cronus asintió, sonriendo. La vitalidad de la chica era realmente contagiosa.

—Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a Doc.

—¿Doc?

Aradia alargó el brazo, enseñándole la criatura viscosa que había causado el principio de la conversación.

—Mi rana.

—Ah. No hay problema. Me gusta ayudar —Añadió, tratando de olvidar el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

—Bien. Oye... —La chica lo miró de arriba a abajo con aspecto preocupado— ¿No estás pasando frío?

—No. ¿Por?

—Porque, bueno, estás calado y no llevas zapatos.

—Oh.

Brillante, Cronus. Ahora se debe de pensar que eres un bicho raro, y quizá tenga razón, pero no tiene por qué darse cuenta de eso.

Cronus tosió, intentando distraer su atención.

—La verdad es que... —Rápido, tenía que inventarse algo, lo que fuera— soy...

—¿Sonámbulo? ¿Tú también?

Vaya, Aradia se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata.

—Qué puedo decir, me has pillado —Se encogió de hombros, infinitamente aliviado y a la vez sorprendido—. Ya sabes, te vas a echar una siesta un momento, y al minuto te despiertas dios sabe dónde.

Para su sorpresa, la chica asintió, su atención completamente fijada en él. Quizá no estaba haciendo el ridículo tanto como pensaba.

—Si, es horrible —Aradia miró al suelo un momento, su expresión ahora arrepentida—. Lo siento mucho si Doc te ha despertado.

Su voz sonaba débil, y Cronus se dio cuenta de que tenía que animar el ambiente si quería caerle bien a esa chica y, quién sabe, quizá quedar con ella otro día.

—¡No, no, en absoluto! —Cronus apoyó su mano en el hombro de Aradia, intentando dar una apariencia reconfortante— Ya estaba despierto antes de que llegara Doc. Simplemente me ha sorprendido. ¿Verdad que sí, amigo?

La criatura lo miró con sus ojos saltones y algo inquietantes. La verdad es que nunca había visto nada tan raro debajo del agua. Le ponía las aletas de punta, pero no iba a decirle eso a Aradia. Además, acababa de conseguir que la chica se alegrara otra vez.

—¿Entonces, vas a estar aquí por mucho tiempo?

—Pues... —Al final se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir— Todavía no tengo muy claro cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar. Depende.

—¿De qué depende?

—Pues de la paciencia que Kankri tenga conmigo, supongo —Se arriesgó a contestar. No sabía muy bien cómo le recibiría el pequeño humano otra vez, pero la última vez que lo vió parecía preocupado por él. Si tenía suerte, podría quedarse unos días con él, ya que no tenía ningún otro sitio para dormir—. Debo reconocer que la cama de la habitación de invitados es bastante cómoda. Podría acostumbrarme.

—Bien. Te va a encantar este sitio, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero. Sólo me quedaré hasta que tenga el suficiente dinero para viajar a una ciudad más grande —Admitió—. Quiero ver el mundo, llegar a ser alguien importante, que la gente recuerde mi nombre y piense... —Paró. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que se estaba emocionando demasiado, dejándose llevar por su imaginación mientras la chica lo miraba, entre confusa y divertida— Da igual. No es nada.

Para su sorpresa, la chica se rió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Entonces ojalá tardes un tiempo en conseguir el dinero. Eres simpático. Sería una pena que te fueras pronto —Aradia guiñó un ojo, sonriendo— Además... —Su mirada se desvió de la suya, buscando algo a la espalda de Cronus— ¡Hey! Es mi hermana. Ha venido a buscarme.

Cronus giró sobre sus talones. Desde el otro lado de la calle, una chica los miraba en silencio. Su largo pelo negro estaba recogido en un moño desordenado, mostrando unos rasgos similares a los de Aradia pero algo más maduros, la cara más larga, los ojos más negros.

—¡Damara, ven!

La hermana de Aradia cruzó en silencio la calle. Cuando llegó junto a ellos Cronus pudo comprobar que, en efecto, era bastante parecida a su hermana, sólo que algo más mayor y bastante más bajita, aunque corpulenta. Además, a diferencia de Aradia, que era todo amabilidad y sonrisas, Damara parecía tener grabada en el rostro la palabra problema. Nada más llegar se dirigió hacia su hermana, sin molestarse siquiera en saludar a Cronus.

—Mamá me ha dicho que te estaba buscando. Quiere que vayas a verla —El habitante del mar se sorprendió al escuchar un suave acento en la voz de la chica. Le sonaba de algo, pero era incapaz de averiguar de qué.

Las hermanas se miraron un momento, la una con expresión severa, la otra con aspecto molesto.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

—Uh... Vale —Resopló la chica—. ¡Hasta la próxima, Cronus!

—Adiós.

—Ve tirando, yo te sigo.

Aradia se alejó, su falda bailando con el viento de la tormenta, mientras que Damara permaneció en el parque. Entonces se dirigió por primera vez hacia Cronus.

—Escucha —Cronus se sorprendió de la intensidad de su mirada. Había algo en ella profundamente oscuro, un sentimiento terrible que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero la última persona que lo había mirado así había sido su padre, y desde luego no quería volver a vivir lo que le había sucedido con él. Damara transmitía el mismo dolor, la misma ira, mezclados en una máscara de desdén que amenazaba con aplastar a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino—. No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, pero no quiero verte con Aradia.

Cronus tardó un momento en responder, confuso.

—¿Qué?

Damara se acercó más a él, hasta el punto que Cronus tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos, intimidado por la pequeña figura de la chica.

—Será mejor que te largues de este lugar. Porrim y Kankri te están buscando —Sus labios se curvaron entonces en una sonrisa torcida, amarga, para nada parecida a la de su hermana—. Sería una pena que te pase algo antes de que te encuentren...

Cronus tragó saliva, retrocediendo otro paso. Acababa de conocer a aquella chica, pero se daba cuenta de que no debía intentar tomarle el pelo. Damara entonces se empezó a reír, una risa grave y seca, para a continuación apartarse del tritón y marcharse con su hermana, sin dignarse a despedirse de él.

El habitante del mar se quedó unos minutos allí, pensando. Aquello había sonado como una amenaza. Damara parecía una persona malhumorada y fácilmente irritable, pero él no le había dado ningún motivo para caerle mal, ¿no? Al menos, no que él recordara. Aun así, tratar de evitarla en el futuro próximo parecía lo más sensato. Por si acaso. Si ya era intimidante cuando estaba tranquila, no quería ni por asomo verla cuando estaba enfadada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Cronus desandó su camino. Ya había hecho bastante el tonto por ese día. Su plan ahora era sencillo: Tenía que volver a casa de Kankri y pedirle que le dejara quedarse unos días. Suponía que el chico humano se negaría al principio, pero al fin y al cabo Cronus era un tipo persuasivo y encantador. Seguro que al final accedía. De todos modos, no tenía ningún otro sitio a donde ir. No tenía nada que perder en realidad. Mientras buscaba el camino de vuelta dejó de llover. Notó cómo le gruñían las tripas. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que llevaba todo el día sin comer nada. Esperaba que Kankri fuera bueno cocinando. Al llegar a casa quizá podría comprobarlo.

Entonces creyó oír algo a sus espaldas. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera caminando detrás de él. El chico giró un poco el cuello disimuladamente, llegando a ver una sombra alargada por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Podría ser...? No, imposible. No se habría molestado en seguirlo hasta allí. La preocupación cayó sobre él como una ducha de agua helada, haciendo que parara de andar. ¿Y si sí había venido a buscarlo? Su corazón empezó a latir rápido contra su pecho. Los pasos se detuvieron, algo alejados de él. Cronus se giró, dispuesto a hacer frente a quien lo estuviera siguiendo, incluso si era él. Debía ser valiente, atreverse a decirle a la cara que su vida ya no le pertenecía, que en realidad nunca lo había hecho. Respirando profundamente, miró a su espalda. No encontró a nadie. ¿Habría sido cosa suya?

En ese momento, unos pasos volvieron a sonar, esta vez increíblemente cerca del chico. Antes de que Cronus pudiera reaccionar siquiera, una mano de dedos largos se había apoyado sobre su hombro. Dando un respingo, el tritón se giró. Frente a él había una chica de más o menos su edad, bastante alta. Tenía la nariz alargada, la cara muy maquillada y llevaba una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, mostrando unas piernas largas cubiertas por medias negras y unas botas de tacón. Había algo familiar en ella, pero no conseguía reconocer el qué.

—¡Por fin! Llevamos toda la mañana buscándote.

—¿Qué? —Entonces Cronus cayó en la cuenta. Aquella debía de ser Porrim. A la luz del día no había reconocido a la joven que había ayudado a Kankri a sacarlo de la playa la noche anterior— Ah, sí. ¿Porrim, verdad? No nos habíamos presentado, soy Cronus...

—Eso ya lo sé —Lo cortó, alzando un poco la voz—. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?

La mirada de Porrim le decía a Cronus que no era el momento de responder con una broma, así que simplemente se preparó para que le echaran la bronca.

—¡Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho es dejarnos las cosas fáciles! ¡Encima de que te ayudamos, vas y te largas sin avisar! —Continuó regañándole, su voz ya convertida en un grito— ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¡Pues la culpa habría caído sobre nosotros! —Afirmó, pinchándole el pecho con el dedo cada vez que terminaba una frase— ¡No eres un niño pequeño, deberías saber cómo comportarte!

—Sí, mamá, no me pegues.

Porrim se lo quedó mirando como si la hubiera insultado, probablemente planteándose la posibilidad de darle una bofetada.

—Serás... —Fuera lo que fuese lo que la joven iba a decir, decidió guardárselo para sí— ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual —dijo levantando los brazos en señal de rendición—. Eres problema de Kankri. Que te aguante él. Yo no voy a... —Su voz paró de repente, y la chica se quedó mirando a Cronus de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido— Te lo ha dejado él, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —Entonces Cronus se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando del jersey— Oh...

—Yo lo mato —Suspiró—. Venga, vamos a casa.

Y así, los dos jóvenes marcharon en silencio calle abajo, de vuelta a la casa de los Vantas. El lugar se quedó casi en un completo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el viento y algún pájaro que se había animado a salir de su refugio al cesar la tormenta. Un hombre alto y corpulento salió de detrás de un edificio y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que los muchachos habían desaparecido, y echó a andar hacia el puerto con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.


	7. Capítulo 6

Cronus Ampora no sabía que aquel día iba a descubrir el infierno. Claro, haberse largado de casa de Kankri sin avisar había estado mal, y tampoco debería haber hecho que los dos humanos lo buscaran por todas partes, pero desde luego no se esperaba que sus acciones fueran a tener consecuencias. Quizá ese fuera su mayor problema: Nunca pensaba en las consecuencias. ¿Y a qué llevaba eso? A cuarenta y cinco minutos de Kankri Vantas explicándole punto por punto por qué su huida anterior había sido algo malo, irresponsable e irrespetuoso. Gracias a su personalidad irreflexiva tenía que soportar uno de los sermones más soporíferos y extenuantes de los que había aguantado a lo largo de toda su vida (si no el que más). Cada pocos minutos se descentraba y se le iban los ojos y la mente a cualquier otra cosa, como las sombras que proyectaban las cortinas sobre el mantel de la mesa, o el reflejo de la puerta sobre el vidrio de un armario. Y cada vez que Kankri se daba cuenta, le llamaba la atención y retrocedía a lo anterior que había estado explicando por si no le había quedado claro, alargando todavía más el tedioso monólogo.

Al final fue Porrim, quien lo había llevado de vuelta allí, quien paradójicamente acabó con aquella lenta tortura. La joven entró en medio de un punto "especialmente importante" de la charla y se sentó en el sofá junto a Cronus, estirando sus interminables piernas sobre la mesita, para a continuación ponerse a leer algo en su móvil.

La reacción de Kankri fue casi inmediata.

—¡Porrim, por favor! Sería de agradecer que por una vez decidieras mantener la compostura en una casa que, debo recordarte, no es tuya. Ya sé que en ocasiones te cuesta comportarte correctamente y que tu estilo de vida es, cómo decirlo, no el más apropiado, pero al menos deberías ser capaz de asimilar una norma tan sencilla como no apoyar los pies en la mesa.

La joven enarcó una ceja, lanzándole una mirada aburrida de arriba a abajo, y después volvió a centrarse por completo en la pantalla de su teléfono, ignorando por completo las quejas de Kankri y deslizándose aún más abajo en el respaldo del sofá hasta quedar casi tumbada.

—No juegues conmigo, niño —Respondió, su voz suave y tranquila—. Podría decidir que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder tiempo en tu casa.

Las mejillas de Kankri se tiñeron de rojo, su expresión indignada, pero al final no se atrevió a replicar a la chica. Así que volvió a por Cronus.

—Pues como iba diciendo antes de que mi querida amiga Porrim nos interrumpiera sin mala intención, no pue...

—¿Quién dice que fuera sin mala intención?

Kankri y Cronus se quedaron mirando a la joven, el primero irritado y el segundo entretenido con el giro que estaba dando la conversación. Entonces los ojos de Porrim se encontraron con los del habitante del mar. Una sonrisita apareció en sus labios oscuros, seguida de un guiño. Cronus notó cómo a su pesar sus mejillas se calentaban. Debía admitir que era una de las chicas más atractivas que había visto en su vida, su cara un óvalo perfecto de altas mejillas y nariz larga y algo ganchuda, enmarcada por negras ondas de cabello y cubierta de maquillaje negro en los labios y alrededor de los ojos. que brillaban con uno de los verdes más intensos que probablemente existían en ese planeta. Durante un momento se acordó de Aradia y su anterior encuentro. Había demasiadas chicas bonitas en un mismo lugar; debía de ser el ex-tritón más afortunado del mundo. Sin embargo, mientras que el carácter y la mirada de Aradia le decían que si le pidiese una cita algún día probablemente diría que sí (en cuyo caso el problema lo tendría con el raro espécimen que era su hermana), Porrim era diferente. Aunque su primera impresión de ella había sido que era simpática (a pesar de la bronca que le había echado y que quizá se había merecido un poco), había algo en ella que la hacía parecer peligrosa, capaz de aplastarle con uno de sus tacones de aguja en cuanto se le ocurriera decir algo fuera de lugar. Y eso era increíblemente divertido.

La aguda voz de Kankri lo devolvió a la por otro lado no tan divertida realidad.

—De verdad, Porrim, a veces me pregunto si te propones específicamente molestarme a mí, o si es que posees un talento innato para, como se dice coloquialmente, "sacarme de mis casillas" —Añadió, dibujando las comillas en el aire con los dedos.

Cronus intentó no reírse. Aquel tío era increíble.

—No tienes por qué seguir en la duda, basta que me preguntes a mí.

El pequeño humano se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—No, gracias. Preferiría ahorrarme una de esas respuestas tuyas que consideras hilarantes. Algunos de nosotros no encontramos ese tono sarcástico la cúspide de la comedia.

La chica soltó una risita y le lanzó un beso.

—Por dios, Kankri, cierra esa boquita de una vez. Me están empezando a doler los oídos. Creo que el hombre sardina ya ha tenido bastante soliloquio por hoy, y podríais dedicar vuestro tiempo a algo más productivo.

Kankri abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar, pero la chica lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Porque te recuerdo que tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con... ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

—Cronus.

—Cronus —La joven se volvió hacia Kankri, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Porrim bajó los pies de la mesa, para después levantarse.

—Nada; simplemente me parece divertida la situación. Pero este es vuestro problema, chicos. Yo no me meto, y ni se te ocurra intentar encasquetarme a tu nueva mascota...

—¡Eh!

Porrim lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

—Hasta que vuelva al mar o se vaya de aquí es responsabilidad tuya, Kankri. ¿Lo entiendes?

Kankri se la quedó mirando completamente serio, cualquier rastro de irritación borrado de su expresión.

—Sí... —susurró, cabizbajo.

—Bien —Concluyó Porrim—. Pues yo me voy yendo —Añadió, acercándose a la puerta que daba al pasillo—. ¿Necesitáis algo?

Kankri ya estaba negando con la cabeza cuando Cronus respondió.

—Pues la verdad, algo de ropa de mi talla no me vendría mal.

Los humanos se lo quedaron mirando. Un momento después, Porrim asintió.

—Vale, puedo pasarme por el centro comercial. Ya me lo pagarás cuando tengas trabajo —añadió sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación—. ¡Adiós, chicos!

Escucharon sus tacones dirigiéndose a la salida, seguidos del ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

La habitación estuvo en completo silencio durante unos minutos. Kankri estaba pensativo y parecía algo preocupado, pero Cronus apenas podía contener una sonrisa. Todavía le estaba dando vueltas al "cuando tengas trabajo" que había dicho Porrim. "Cuando tengas trabajo". Aquello significaba que la chica ya daba por hecho que Cronus se iba a quedar en tierra firme durante una temporada. El propio Cronus todavía se estaba haciendo a la idea. Acababa de llegar y sabía que quería quedarse, pero aún no había asumido lo que eso significaba. No podía quedarse en casa de los hermanos Vantas para siempre; tendría que buscar un curro tarde o temprano, además de un apartamento donde establecerse. Había estado tan abrumado por todo lo que había pasado desde el día anterior que no se había planteado qué tenía que hacer a partir de ese momento. Por suerte no tenía que empezar de cero. Aquellos humanos parecían dispuestos a ayudarlo.

Al cabo de un rato Kankri salió de su mundo interior, y fue a sentarse en el sofá junto al tritón. Cronus miró al humano. Era pequeño, pero tenía unos ojos enormes y brillantes, con círculos más oscuros por debajo, que parecían pertenecer a alguien más mayor que él. El habitante del mar se preguntó cuándo se había hecho cargo de su propio hermano. Desde cuándo vivían solos. El chico había mencionado la muerte de su padre, pero tampoco aparecía en aquella casa la presencia de una madre. Quizá ni siquiera la habían conocido. El diminuto humano debía de ser mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Crecer antes de tiempo no era nada fácil. Cronus lo sabía bien, porque cuando llegó el momento para él, estuvo tan asustado que tuvo que escapar. Un renovado respeto se encendió en el pecho del habitante del mar al mirar a su anfitrión.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —El humano apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos, resoplando.

—No quiero ser una carga, de verdad —Kankri se irguió y se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad—. Buscaré algo que hacer.

—Hm.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio un rato, antes de que Cronus se decidiera a romper el momento incómodo.

—Esto... —Se llevó la mano al cuello, pasándola por las líneas de las agallas, nervioso—. Gracias por todo.

Para su sorpresa, Kankri sonrió. La sonrisa más pequeña que había visto en su vida, pero ahí estaba.

—Eso ya lo habías dicho.

—Uy.

Entonces, para su aún mayor sorpresa, el chico se rió. Cronus no sabía si debería sentirse avergonzado por el desliz o contento, así que simplemente se quedó en silencio, intentando ignorar el calor de sus mejillas, hasta que Kankri decidió volver a dirigirle la palabra.

—Está bien. Que te quedes unos días, quiero decir. No sé a ti, pero esto me parece una locura.

—¿Ah sí?

—Hm. ¿Quién me iba a decir ayer mismo que una criatura salida de los cuentos de hadas iba a estar aquí, conmigo? Es de locos.

—Pues a mí me parece bastante normal.

Kankri lo miró, sonriendo.

—Debo admitir que, aunque sea de locos, creo que me lo estoy pasando bien.

—¿Sí?

—Ajá. No pasaba algo tan interesante desde... —Se quedó un momento mirando a la pared, pensativo—. Bueno, creo que nunca.

—No te creas que es tan alucinante. La vida en la superficie parece bastante más divertida que la de ahí abajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Cosas.

Kankri decidió dejarlo estar de momento, viendo que el habitante del mar se encontraba algo incómodo con preguntas sobre su hogar, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Espero que no te moleste que le haya dicho a Karkat que eres el novio de Porrim.

Cronus sonrió de oreja a oreja; entonces Kankri se dio cuenta de que el tritón tenía los colmillos afilados.

—¿Has visto a esa mujer? Lo que me molesta es no serlo de verdad.

Ante las risas del habitante del mar Kankri no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Por otro lado, debería preocuparte qué pensará ella si se entera de lo que has dicho.

El chico se dio entonces cuenta, mirando al vacío con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mierda. Me matará.

El habitante del mar volvió a reírse al ver la reacción de Kankri.

—Sin duda. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Cronus le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, todavía sonriendo.

—Dile a mi hermano que lo quiero mucho.

—Lo haré.

Los dos chicos se rieron hasta quedarse sin aire, tirados en el sofá. Entonces el estómago de Cronus le recordó que tenía un hambre de lobo y se puso a gruñir ruidosamente. Kankri se giró hacia él.

—¿Comida?

—Comida.

El humano se deslizó lejos del sofá y se marchó. Cronus le podía oír trasteando en la cocina. Un rato después, el chico volvió con palomitas, patatas fritas y una botella de coca-cola.

—Es pronto para cenar, pero podemos picar algo antes.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, Kankri Vantas; y yo que te tenía por el tipo de persona que lleva una dieta sana y equilibrada —Dijo el tritón agenciándose la bolsa de patatas fritas.

—Ja. Mi hermano no come otra cosa. Parece que le va la vida en destruir su propio organismo a fuerza de comer porquerías.

—Si no te gusta me lo puedes dar.

—No, gracias. Creo que voy a hacer una excepción. ¿Te apetece ver una película?

—Sí.

—Busca una. Karkat tiene muchísimas. Parece que las colecciona.

Cronus se acercó a la estantería. La verdad es que sí que parecía una colección. Parecía que Karkat sentía predilección por las comedias románticas; era preocupante la cantidad de películas con el mismo tema que había en una sola habitación. Se podía imaginar al muchacho sin ningún problema viendo cualquiera de esas azucaradas producciones abrazado a un cojín y emocionándose en el momento que la protagonista daba el sí quiero a ese hombre que nunca habría imaginado que fuera a ser el amor de su vida.

—¿No hay algo que no sea Julia Roberts?

—También pasó su etapa de coleccionar musicales, si eso te gusta más. Mira en el lado derecho.

La perspectiva de ver humanos cantando en vez de hablando le parecía más interesante, así que miró en el extremo derecho. Estaba barajando los pros y los contras de ver las tres películas de High School Musical cuando Kankri le recordó que tenía que elegir una.

—Es para hoy, pescadito.

No pudo evitar el impulso de girarse y guiñarle el ojo antes de coger una película cualquiera, con una joven rubia y un chico vestido de negro en la portada. Le pasó el DVD al chico humano antes de acomodarse en el sofá y prepararse para unos cuantos minutos de espectáculos musicales humanos.

Lo que no se esperaba Cronus era que esos minutos de humanos bailando y cantando en momentos completamente aleatorios de su día a día le fueran a gustar tanto, ni que se fuera a enamorar de la estética de los jóvenes de hacía más de medio siglo, ni que los duetos entre John Travolta y Olivia Newton fueran a hechizarlo de aquella manera. Para cuando acabó el vídeo, había decidido que, fuera como fuera la cultura humana, la música y la moda habían alcanzado su cúspide en los años 50.

—Eh, Kankri.

Se había quedado en el sitio, mudo ante la revelación que se había aparecido en su mente. El mayor de los Vantas se giró hacia él, recogiendo las bolsas vacías.

—¿Si?

—No es que haya visto ninguna otra de vuestras películas humanas, pero estoy seguro de que esta es la mejor.

El chico se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—No se qué decirte. Yo soy más de dramas históricos, siempre que estén bien documentados.

—Bah. ¿Cómo pueden unas aburridas batallitas humanas superar la intensidad de la vida adolescente? —Elevas la voz, levantándote sobre el sofá— ¡El amor, la amistad, el espíritu de rebeldía! ¡La libertad!

—Si es lo que te inspira, adelante, pero no te subas en el sofá, por favor.

Cronus bajó, obediente, y ayudó a Kankri a recogerlo todo. En ese momento alguien entró por la puerta ruidosamente. Una cabeza con rizos marrones se asomó al salón, y puso cara de pocos amigos nada más ver al habitante del mar.

—¿Todavía está aquí? ¿Qué pasa, no tiene casa?

Cronus no se había olvidado de la encantadora personalidad de Karkat Vantas. Parecía mentira que fuera hermano de alguien como Kankri. Mientras que el mayor era muy tranquilo, el menor era como una bomba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Aun así, no parecía mal chaval. Sólo bastante maleducado.

—Oh, vaya, debe de creer que estoy sordo, porque habla como si no estuviera aquí mismo —Reflexionó en una voz exageradamente alta, haciendo gestos teatrales y llevándose la mano al pecho con gesto de dolor—. ¡Cuánta crueldad tiene que sufrir un alma sincera y delicada como la mía! ¿Es que ya no hay esperanza para la humanidad? Mi corazón tiembla de pena ante palabras tan crueles —Terminó, tirándose en el sofá y suspirando.

—Como una cabra.

Cuando Cronus se giró, vio a Karkat negando con la cabeza y saliendo, pero no sin antes percibir una sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Madera de actor? —Kankri también estaba sonriendo— ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu repentino amor por los musicales?

—No, qué va, es algo innato en mí —El humano salió hacia la cocina, y el habitante del mar decidió seguirlo.

Mientras guardaba la botella de coca-cola en la nevera, Kankri decidió retomar el tema de la estancia de Cronus en su casa.

—Mientras estés aquí te quedarás en la habitación de invitados, ¿vale?

—Bien.

—Y espero no tener que volver a decirlo, pero no andamos por la casa sin ropa.

—Oh, vaya. Acabas de arruinar mis planes para mañana.

—Mala suerte.

Cronus se dio cuenta de que cuando Kankri se reía le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas. No es que hubiera visto muchos humanos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Kankri debía de ser considerado atractivo para los estándares humanos. Su belleza no era la típicamente considerada varonil, ni fuerte; sino que radicaba en esa mezcla de rasgos infantiles y expresión madura en su rostro. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle una cosa.

—Oye, Kanny, ¿tienes novia?

El chico humano parecía genuinamente sorprendido, como si nunca se hubiera esperado la pregunta.

—Em... —Tenía aspecto de estar bastante incómodo, sin saber muy bien qué decir— No, para nada. De todas formas, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

—Sentía curiosidad. Tanto tiempo al lado de la señorita Porrim podría haber hecho surgir al amor.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas volviéndose escarlatas de repente. Cronus no se esperaba que fuera tan divertido preguntarle por esos temas, ni que pudiera poner una cara tan mona cuando se sonrojaba. Tendría que buscarle una novia al chaval.

—En absoluto. Sus intereses en una pareja y, uh, los míos... —Se quedó un rato pensativo, frotándose las manos— Son diferentes. Nuestra relación es bastante distinta a cualquier tipo de romanticismo. Si no te importa, preferiría no hablar más sobre eso.

Para quitarle importancia, Cronus se echó a reír, revolviendo el pelo de su anfitrión.

—¡No te preocupes, Kanny! ¡Seguro que las tienes a todas a tus pies!

La cara de Kankri se había convertido en un tomate para entonces.

—Agradecería que te dirigieras a mí por mi nombre, Cronus. Y... no soy consciente de causar ese efecto en las mujeres, así que, esto... mejor déjalo estar.

Cronus paró de molestarle. El humano era bastante divertido y tenía la sensación de que se iban a llevar muy bien. Entonces se acordó de otra cosa que le había estado rondando la cabeza.

—Eh, Kankri.

—¿Sí, Cronus?

El chico humano se esperaba otra de esas alusiones a sus capacidades de seducción de Cronus, así que se sorprendió cuando le hizo esa pregunta.

—¿Crees que Porrim podría conseguirme una cazadora de cuero?

Kankri Vantas puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión ilusionada del habitante del mar.

—Veremos lo que se puede hacer. De todas formas, puedes acompañarla al centro comercial un día de estos. Así no tiene que adivinar tu talla.

—Suena bien.


	8. Capítulo 7

—Ya se me han llenado las deportivas de barro.

—Eso te pasa por idiota.

Karkat pudo ver como a Dave se le escapaba una sonrisita detrás de su taza de té. Habían quedado en El Sueño de la Doncella, la cafetería local que había regentado la familia Megido desde que los chicos tenían memoria. Con lo que había crecido el pueblo, en los últimos años habían abierto muchos otros locales a donde ir a tomar un café, pero aquel viejo establecimiento seguía siendo el favorito de mucha gente del barrio, por diversos motivos. En primer lugar, y esto era una ventaja para Karkat y sus amigos, porque Aradia trabajaba allí. Esto significaba que tenían la oportunidad de hacerle algo de compañía en su turno, y que el servicio era mucho más personal, ya que conocía las preferencias de sus amigos. En segundo lugar, porque la madre de Aradia hacía el mejor té de la ciudad. La señora Megido era una mujer altísima e intimidante. Además de su estatura, llamaba la atención su mirada de ojos rasgados, uno completamente negro y el otro de un brillante verde esmeralda que parecía pertenecer a otro mundo. Tenía la piel marrón, y su rostro redondo y de nariz ancha era una mezcla de sus orígenes argelinos y japoneses, según les había contado más tarde Aradia. Su hija mayor, Damara, se parecía a ella como una gota de agua a otra, salvo en su baja altura, y en que ella se había dejado el pelo largo, a diferencia de su madre, que tenía el pelo corto y muy rizado, con la única concesión a dos largas trenzas que había dejado crecer a ambos lados de su cara.

—Karkat, no digas esas cosas.

Aradia pasó sonriendo junto a su mesa en dirección a otros clientes. Dave enarcó una ceja, una media sonrisa iluminando su cara.

—Ya has oído a la dama.

Karkat resopló, mirando su taza con un repentino y exagerado interés. Llevaba así toda la semana. Dave notaba a su amigo distraído y algo más malhumorado que de costumbre. Le habría gustado ayudarle con lo que fuera que le pasara, pero cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema él lo desviaba a otra cosa y fingía que no sucedía nada. Sin embargo, también parecía que Karkat entendía sus intenciones, porque llevaba toda la semana sin despegarse de él, buscando cualquier momento para quedar y simplemente dar una vuelta o perder el tiempo escuchando música en la habitación de Dave. El joven Strider esperaba que se decidiera a hablarle de ello, pero su huraño amigo no se acababa de decidir a ello. Por lo menos hasta ese día.

Quizá debería simplemente preguntarle directamente.

Dave carraspeó, llamando la atención de Karkat.

—¿Te has acabado de atragantar con tus tonterías?

—Karkat.

El chico se le quedó mirando, nervioso. No aguantaba que Dave llevara esas gafas de sol todo el tiempo. Así nunca sabía cómo lo estaba mirando, ni si le hablaba en serio. Decidió que esa vez era en serio.

—¿Qué pasa?

Dave le dio otro sorbo a su té de frutas antes de contestar.

—Sabes que me puedes decir si hay algo que te esté molestando, ¿verdad?

No era una pregunta.

—Sí —Gruñó, notando cómo enrojecía levemente. Se ponía muy incómodo cada vez que Dave decidía derrumbar momentáneamente su impasible fachada de niño guay para tener uno de esos momentos de sinceridad brutal. Era vergonzoso, incluso si sabía que eso le convertía a él en su mejor amigo, el único que conocía de verdad a ese chico con gafas de sol sentado delante de él— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dave sabía que se estaba haciendo el sueco, así que decidió ir al grano.

—Te pasa algo.

—¿A mí?

—Hm...

—No, qué va.

—Definitivamente.

Karkat enarcó una ceja, irritado.

—¡Muy bien, señor sabelotodo! ¡Si tan seguro estás de que me pasa algo, entonces dime lo que me pasa, porque yo no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás contando!

Dave no se lo tragaba. Se quedaron callados, mirándose en silencio, hasta que Karkat decidió hablar.

—Yo... No sé si debería decírtelo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que te quiero decir. Quizá son todo sospechas mías sin sentido, o simplemente me estoy acabando de volver loco —El chico se encogió de hombros, mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana—. Maldita sea, ¿va a parar de llover algún día?

—No me importa —Saltó Dave de repente—. No te voy a juzgar. Incluso si es una tontería.

—Menudo consuelo... —Karkat puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tío, estoy intentando hacer mi papel de amigo —Contestó el chico, sonriendo.

—Pues das pena —El joven Vantas suspiró, frotándose las sienes. Después, miró a su alrededor, comprobando que la cafetería estaba casi vacía—. Me voy a arrepentir de esto.

—Di.

—Acércate, idiota. No quiero que nos oigan.

—Estás paranoico.

—Sí. Y si lo que creo es cierto, tendré motivos para estarlo.

Dave se inclinó sobre la mesa, quedando su cara muy cerca de la de Karkat, que miraba a ambos lados para confirmar por segunda vez que nadie les iba a escuchar. Entonces habló.

—Vas a pensar que estoy como una cabra, y quizá lo esté, pero ese no es el caso. Le he estado dando vueltas toda la semana, y tengo una teoría. De cualquier manera, es...

—Vete al grano, Karkat.

—Vale —Se calló un momento, meditando sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Esto...

—¿Qué?

—Creo que hay una sirena en mi casa.

—¿Qué? —Dave levantó las cejas, incrédulo— Karkat, sé que...

—¡No! ¡Calla y escucha! —Susurró Karkat— Parece una tontería, pero tengo mis motivos para pensarlo.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, buscando la afirmación de su amigo.

—Vale...

Karkat suspiró, aliviado.

—Bien. Verás... está este tipo viviendo en mi casa... Vino la semana pasada. Ni siquiera sé cómo ni cuándo, y mi hermano no me avisó de que viniera nadie.

Dave tenía ahora el ceño fruncido, escuchando con interés.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho.

—Ya... Es bastante imbécil, no me apetece pensar en él en general.

Dave sonrió.

—¿Y qué hace en tu casa?

—Ese es el problema. No tengo ni idea. Kankri me había dicho que era el nuevo novio de Porrim.

—Creía que Porrim se estaba tomando un tiempo sin novios después de lo de Damara.

—Yo también. Pero pensé que quizá ya se le había pasado. No es que nosotros nos enteremos de mucho de lo que le pasa a ella, de todas formas.

Dave se calló un momento, pensativo.

—Cierto. ¿Pero qué pinta el novio de Porrim en vuestra casa, a todo esto?

—Kankri me dijo que era nuevo en la ciudad, aparte de algo sobre que la madre de Kanaya no quería novios en su casa. Así que me lo tragué. Hasta que les he visto juntos a Porrim y a él.

—¿Tan terrible es su actuación?

—¡Qué va! —Gruñó Karkat poniendo los ojos en blanco— Lo que no hay es actuación en absoluto. Al principio no se llevaban muy bien, pero ahora mismo la tía no lo puede soportar.

Dave sonrió.

—¿Tan mal le cae?

Karkat asintió.

—Y no la culpo. Es capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. El único capaz de aguantar sus chorradas es Kankri. Debe de tener algún poder sobrehumano para aguantar a semejante individuo.

—Te estás yendo del tema.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Por dónde iba?

—El novio no-novio de Porrim que está en tu casa —Aclaró Dave tranquilamente.

—Bien. El caso es que nadie sabe de dónde viene. Ayer llamé a Kanaya, y se ve que Porrim ha pasado por su casa con él, porque me dijo que su hermana le había contado que era un amigo de mi hermano.

—Guau —Dave se reclinó en su asiento, procesando la información—. ¿Entonces no tienes ni idea de quién es en realidad?

Karkat le asesinó con la mirada, furioso.

—Claro que lo sé. Cronus es un idiota. Pero eso no es todo.

Dave alzó las cejas.

—¿Ahora es cuando empieza tu teoría de conspiraciones contra el gobierno?

—Que te den.

—¿Hay aliens?

—Dave, estoy intentando contarte mi teoría. Así que déjame hablar.

Karkat esperó un momento, intentando calmarse lo suficiente para hablar sin gritar, mientras Dave lo miraba interesado.

—Sigue.

—Vale. Pues da la casualidad de que el otro día llegué a casa por la tarde, ya sabes, después de que estuviéramos en casa de Tavros. Fue el miércoles, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bien. El caso es que vuelvo a casa y acababa de salir de la ducha...

—¿Tú o él?

—Él. Y no llevaba camiseta.

Para su sorpresa, Dave esbozó una enorme sonrisa, enarcando una ceja juguetonamente.

—Vaya, Karkat, ¿así que te fijas en esas cosas?

Karkat pudo oír el golpe de su pie contra la rodilla de Dave, y sonrió con satisfacción al ver al chico rubio hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Tío, te has pasado.

—Y tú no me dejas acabar.

—... Cierto. Sigue.

—Pues lo vi, y entonces me di cuenta —continuó, señalando hacia sí mismo— de que tiene unas como las mías, aquí —acabó, enseñándole a Dave las cicatrices paralelas a un lado de su cuello.

Por algún motivo, Dave ya no parecía divertirse. Se inclinó otra vez hacia delante, con gesto serio.

—¿Es cierto?

Karkat asintió, pasando sus dedos distraídamente sobre las líneas rojizas.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, pero llevaba intentando evitarlo toda la semana —Explicó, dándole vueltas a su taza distraídamente—. Lo tendría que haber sabido la primera vez que lo vi, pero parece que soy incapaz de fijarme en las cosas importantes. Ugh —Continuó su reflexión, hablando más bien para sí mismo.

Dave, por otro lado, se había callado, sacando él sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que le acababa de decir su mejor amigo. Karkat suponía que necesitaba su tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto. Aun así, no se le ocurría ninguna alternativa distinta a su teoría, y esperaba que Dave le diera la razón. Para su sorpresa, cuando Dave habló, no dijo nada que él hubiera podido imaginar.

—Oye, Karkat —Empezó Dave, quitándose las gafas un momento para frotarse los ojos fatigosamente—. ¿Y si no es una sirena?

El chico Vantas no se lo podía creer. Que Dave, su mejor amigo, de entre todas las personas, no le creyera. Sintió un enorme peso descender en su pecho, asfixiándole.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —De verdad esperaba que fuera una broma. No soportaría que su amigo dejara de confiar en él.

—Se me ocurre una alternativa —Prosiguió. El peso en el pecho de Karkat se hizo algo más ligero, aliviando su miedo—. Lo he pensado durante este minuto, y creo que no tiene porqué ser una sirena. Quizá... —continuó el chico, acercándose más a su amigo— Quizá le pasó lo mismo que a ti.

Karkat parpadeó un par de veces, pensando en esa posibilidad.

—No sé, Dave. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de tener un accidente, caer al mar, y ser salvado por una sirena?

Dave se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de encontrarte a una sirena en tierra firme, Karkat?

El chico no respondió, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en una seria línea. Dave sabía que acababa de implantar una sombra de duda en la teoría de su amigo, y que ahora Karkat no sabía con seguridad ante qué situación se encontraba. Aun así, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —El joven Vantas asintió, mirando con curiosidad a su amigo— Verás, me parece increíble lo que me acabas de contar, y no dudo de ti ni nada por el estilo... Lo que pasa es que no sé a dónde quieres llegar con eso. Y si es una sirena, ¿qué? ¿De qué nos sirve saber eso?

Karkat alzó las cejas, con aspecto sorprendido, como si no entendiera muy bien las dudas de Dave. Entonces, para la sorpresa de Dave, vio como sus mejillas enrojecían. Karkat se calló unos segundos, intentando encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicar sus pensamientos.

—Yo... Verás —En ese momento parecía muy incómodo, como si no supiera hacia dónde mirar—. Esto... Yo quería... Um...

Entonces Dave lo entendió, su boca formando una gran "O" al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba pensando.

—¡Ooooh, no! ¿En serio? ¿Quieres..?. ¡Quieres preguntarle si sabe dónde está él!

Karkat se atrevió a mirar a Dave a la cara durante medio segundo, rojo como un tomate, y se tapó la cara con las manos, gruñendo algo en voz baja.

—¡Cállate! ¡No es por eso en absoluto!

—Lo que tú digas...

Dave se rió un momento. A continuación, cogió su taza, y se acabó su té de un trago. Se levantó, y después agarró su cazadora y se la puso. Karkat separó las manos de su cara y lo miró, algo confuso. Dave le estaba esperando.

—¿Qué...? ¿A dónde vamos?

Dave observó cómo Karkat se ponía de pie a toda prisa colocándose el abrigo y lo seguía hacia donde estaba Aradia. El chico Strider pagó por los dos, y después arrastró a Karkat hacia la calle. Los dos caminaron bajo la lluvia, intentando esquivar los numerosos charcos que había por la acera. Karkat soltó una ristra de maldiciones, y aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar a su amigo, de piernas más largas. Cuando llegó a la altura de Dave le agarró del brazo, haciendo que se parara y que se volviera hacia él, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Te he preguntado que a dónde vamos, idiota —Dijo Karkat, con aspecto irritado y confuso al mismo tiempo.

—Tenemos que ver a Rose. Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Karkat lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sin tener ni idea de lo que Dave quería.

—¿Una idea? ¿Para qué?

—Desenmascarar a una sirena.

Dave sonrió, reanudando la marcha y dejándole atrás otra vez. Dio unos pasos hacia delante antes de girarse otra vez hacia su amigo, que lo miraba con una expresión de completa incredulidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué, vienes?

Karkat maldijo por lo bajo, y entonces echó a andar detrás de Dave.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero voy.


	9. Capítulo 8

—¿Estás tonto?

Karkat Vantas no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Había seguido a Dave hasta casi la otra punta del pueblo, haciendo un frío que pelaba y con el agua de lluvia colándose en sus zapatillas, únicamente porque esperaba que su amigo pudiera ayudarle con el nuevo inquilino de su casa. De camino al hogar de Rose había intentado repetidas veces conseguir alguna pista de lo que tenía en mente, pero Dave se había negado a decir nada más, limitándose a responder que "ya lo entendería cuando llegaran allí".

Con tanto secretismo, Karkat había imaginado que a Dave se le habría ocurrido un plan con sentido. Pero una vez más, había sobreestimado su sentido común.

Así que allí estaba, en el vestíbulo de Rose, con Dave y su prima mirándole fijamente, sus expresiones impasible y curiosa respectivamente.

—¿Estás tonto? —Repitió— No, lo estoy preguntando en serio.

Dave se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Mi plan es bueno.

Lo iba a matar.

—¿Bueno? _¿Bueno?_ —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, contando hasta diez mentalmente para intentar calmarse un poco antes de seguir— Es la cosa más ridícula que he oído nunca, y eso que soy tu amigo.

—¡Au! Eso ha dolido —Dave se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque al corazón.

—Me la suda. Te lo has ganado. ¡Que ya somos mayorcitos para bromas, tío!

Dave se puso serio de repente, abandonando su dramática postura agonizante.

—No era una broma. Lo decía en serio.

Karkat se lo quedó mirando como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

—No lo puedes decir en serio... —Murmuró. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a gritar otra vez— Se te va la olla.

Rose, que hasta se momento había ocupado un papel de espectadora, decidió intervenir en la discusión.

—Lo que Dave propone no es tan descabellado, en realidad.

—¿Descabellado? ¡Es una tontería absoluta! —Exclamó Karkat— Lo que Dave acaba de decir es...

—Lo que mi primo ha dicho —Interrumpió Rose— es que podríamos usar un conjuro para comprobar si ese tal Cronus es una sirena disfrazada, preferiblemente sin que ni siquiera él se dé cuenta —Añadió dirigiéndose hacia el Strider— ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Bastante.

—Entonces te darás cuenta de que eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza —Respondió Karkat—. Y de paso, ¿por qué no?, podría invocar a unos trasgos irlandeses para que me lleven hasta su tesoro.

—En realidad son duendecillos —Le corrigió Rose—, pero si estás buscando oro en grandes cantidades te sugiero buscar la guarida de un dragón.

Karkat no se lo podía creer.

—¡Rose! Eres una chica inteligente —Lo decía en serio. Rose Lalonde debía de ser la persona más lista que conocía, quizá con la excepción de su propia hermana, Roxy. Sabía que a la chica siempre le había fascinado la fantasía y el mundo de las sombras, y se comentaba desde hacía tiempo que se había unido a la Wicca, pero Karkat había tachado esos rumores de ridículos. _"Una persona tan inteligente como Rose Lalonde nunca creería en esos cuentos para niños"_ —. ¿Magia? ¿Hechizos? ¡Siento tener que reventarte la sorpresa, pero esas cosas no existen!

Esa vez fue Dave quien contestó.

—Pero, Karkat, eres tú quien está buscando sirenas. Si ellas existen, ¿por qué no otras criaturas?

Karkat dudó. Fueron apenas unas décimas de segundo, en las que apareció en su mente la posibilidad de la existencia de criaturas de leyenda en su pequeño mundo, antes de volver a refugiarse en su buen juicio y sentido común.

—Yo... He visto las sirenas, chicos. ¡Vosotros también! —Continuó, mirando alternativamente a los dos jóvenes, tratando desesperadamente de que entraran en razón— Sabemos que están ahí porque las hemos visto. Pero eso... creer en monstruos y magia y fantasmas... No sé, es demasiado. No puedo hacer eso.

La expresión de Rose se mantuvo impasible, pero pudo ver cómo la boca de Dave se curvaba en una pequeñísima mueca de decepción. Karkat fingió no darse cuenta, pero sentía una gran bola de incomodidad alojada en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar fácilmente. No le gustaba tener que discutir con Dave, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Notaba la mirada de su amigo sobre él, juzgando la confianza que había depositado en él, como una ducha de agua helada. Incapaz de reaccionar a esa situación, Karkat se quedó en silencio, evitando la mirada acusadora de su amigo y esperando que entrara en razón y terminara con aquella broma.

Entonces Rose intervino.

—Está bien, Karkat —Los dos chicos levantaron la vista hacia ella, sorprendidos— No tienes por qué compartir nuestras creencias.

—¿Qué? —Era Dave, que ahora miraba con expresión traicionada también a su prima— ¡Pero Rose, tú sabes que es cierto! ¡Mi plan puede funcionar! ¡No debemos descartarlo y no hacer nada!

Rose asintió, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa astuta.

—Nunca he dicho que no lo vaya a hacer. ¿No? —La chica se llevó una mano a la cara, pensativa— Se me ocurre una idea... —Rose se giró hacia Karkat, su expresión seria de nuevo— Has dicho que no crees ni en monstruos, ni en fantasmas, ni en los Dioses, ¿correcto?

Karkat asintió cautelosamente, sin tener ni idea de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a su amiga.

—En ese caso, si realizara un conjuro y mi magia no funcionara porque según tú, la magia no existe, ¿qué pasaría?

El joven Vantas se la quedó mirando, dubitativo.

—Eh... ¿Nada? ¿Porque la magia no existe? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

La sonrisa de Rose se hizo más grande.

—¿Entonces qué pierdes por probar? Si funciona, habrás conseguido...

—No va a funcionar, Rose, ¿no lo entiendes?

La chica ignoró el comentario de Karkat y continuó hablando.

—Decía que si funciona, habrás conseguido lo que buscas, y si tienes razón y mi magia no funciona, te quedarás igual que al principio —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo mires por donde lo mires, no hay ningún resultado negativo. ¿Qué puedes perder?

—Eh... Espera que lo piense... —Karkat cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos en actitud pensativa— ¿El sentido común? ¿La dignidad?

La risa de Dave se oyó por todo el pasillo.

—¿Qué dignidad?

Apenas hubo pronunciado esto, Karkat le propinó un codazo en la tripa, que probablemente no fue lo bastante fuerte, ya que Dave sólo se rió más alto.

—Te voy a ma...

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —Interrumpió Rose, su mirada seria de repente— ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad?

Karkat iba a negarse en rotundo, pero algo en la expresión de Rose hizo que se detuviera a pensar un momento. Aquellos ojos púrpuras lo estaban mirando con completa seriedad, como si creyera firmemente en lo que acababa de proponer. De algún modo, sentía que podía dejarlo todo en manos de Rose, incluso si el plan era un completo despropósito. Si era Rose, la responsable e inteligente Rose, nada podía salir mal. Además, aunque no existiera la magia, ¿qué podía pasar? Si el conjuro no funcionaba, se quedarían justo como ya estaban. No pasaba nada por intentarlo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Karkat asintió débilmente.

—Está bien —Dave soltó una exclamación victoriosa, y Rose aplaudió con una sonrisa en la cara—. Pero que conste que sigo pensando que no va a funcionar. Sólo lo hago porque os hace ilusión. Es más, resul...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, se encontró aplastado en un abrazo entre los dos rubios, y aunque protestó no pudo librarse de los brazos que lo espachurraban ignorando sus gritos.

Al final, después de un pequeño forcejeo y conseguida su libertad, Karkat pudo exponer sus dudas a una risueña Rose.

—¿Cómo lo pretendes hacer? El hechizo, digo.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he hecho nada parecido, así que tendré que revisar el Grimorio. O buscar en internet a ver si veo algo.

—No, si las brujas de hoy en día son muy modernas —Saltó Dave. Karkat casi podía verle poner los ojos en blanco bajo las gafas de sol.

—Entonces, ¿para cuándo va a estar todo listo?

—Para un conjuro te este tipo tendremos que esperar hasta dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Luna llena?

Rose miró a Dave fijamente, desafiándole a hacer otro comentario sarcástico.

—Sí, luna llena. Si vamos a invocar a la Gran Diosa, el momento ideal es ese. Así el conjuro será más fuerte.

Karkat asintió, todavía no muy convencido de lo que iban a hacer.

—¿Necesitarás algo más?

—Dave me acompañará a por algunas hierbas. En cuanto a ti, puede que necesite algo de ese tal Cronus. No lo puedo asegurar, porque primero tengo que elaborar el hechizo, pero es posible. Te avisaré.

—Bien. Me mandas un mensaje —Respondió Karkat, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Me tengo que ir yendo. Eh, Dave, ¿vienes o te quedas?

El chico rubio hizo un gesto de despedida hacia su prima y siguió a Karkat. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, oyeron la voz de Rose detrás de ellos.

—Oye, Karkat... —Su expresión, normalmente entre impasible y sarcástica, se había convertido en preocupación— ¿Sabe Kankri lo que piensas sobre Cronus?

Karkat parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Eh... No, la verdad es que no se lo he dicho. ¿Crees que debería?

La mirada de Rose era sombría.

—No. Será mejor esperar.

Karkat asintió, y salió con Dave a la calle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un suave chasquido. Rose se sentó al pie de la escalera, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos y suspirando cansadamente. Había pasado la noche en vela leyendo, y no tenía ninguna gana de ponerse a hacer hechizos. Sólo quería echarse un rato y dormir.

Un ruido de pasos se acercó a la puerta rápidamente, y una chica rubia entró temblando al vestíbulo.

—¡Hola Ro!

Rose murmuró un saludo, levantando la vista para mirar a su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué tal el día?

Rose gruñó.

—Necesito dormir.

Roxy soltó una risita, sus extraños ojos fucsias mirándola con diversión mientras se quitaba una fina chaqueta blanca, probablemente la razón por la que parecía estar helándose al venir de la calle vistiendo tan sólo un vestidito rosa, medias finas y la chaquetilla.

—¿Has estado leyendo _fanfiction_ de Harry Potter hasta tarde otra vez?

Rose ignoró su pregunta y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Ya veo —Roxy se rió de nuevo—. Hoy hemos tenido un día bastante agitado en el curro... ¡Ah! ¡Te lo has perdido! Ha venido hoy uno que... Madre mía, tenías que haber visto cómo estaba. ¡Vaya mozo! ¡Y estaba buscando trabajo! Como lo contraten, me va a estar distrayendo todo el día con ese culito que tiene...

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y sintió cómo su atención en el monólogo de Roxy se perdía poco a poco, como solía pasar cuando hablaba de los individuos varones atractivos a la vista que encontraba en su día a día. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizá ella podía ayudarla con su hechizo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía mucha más práctica que ella en la realización de hechizos, y era especialmente creativa a la hora de inventar los suyos propios. Sólo tenía que conseguir que dejara de hablar...

—Y me llamó Dirk y me dijo...

—Roxy —La interrumpió Rose—, ¿me puedes ayudar con una cosa?

La chica la miró con interés.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué es?

—Un hechizo de cambio de forma.

—¿Cambio de forma? ¿Como transformarte en ardilla?

Rose contempló brevemente la posibilidad de transformar a Cronus en ardilla, pero pese a los probables resultados cómicos que eso tendría decidió descartar la idea, negando con la cabeza.

—Más bien para revelar la auténtica forma de algo o alguien.

Roxy se llevó la mano a la cara, pensativa, y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

—¿Quieres decir un hechizo contra un hechizo de camuflaje?

Rose asintió.

—Algo así.

Roxy miró a su hermana con curiosidad antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría añadir dos cositas: La primera, que este es el primer capítulo que subo después del aniversario de este fic. Sí, Arena y Azúcar tiene ya un añito y un mes, y me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los lectores, especialmente a quienes llevan leyéndolo desde el principio y a quienes se han acordado del aniversario. No hay palabras :'D
> 
> En segundo lugar, os comunico que hace unas semanas conseguí que ToastyHat me diera permiso para llevar a cabo la primera traducción al español de "Before I Sleep" (Un fic de petstuck bastante conocido, del mismo universo que "Loophole" y "Unwanted Free Ugly Troll". Probablemente alguno los habréis leído. Si no lo habéis hecho, os lo recomiendo encarecidamente). Total, que ahora estoy traduciendo el capítulo uno, pero necesito un par de personas que se lean el original y la traducción para aconsejarme sobre qué suena bien en español y qué parece forzado. Si alguien está interesado, que me mande un mensaje o un tweet.
> 
> Y un dato curioso: El wiccanismo es una religión reconocida en España desde el 2007.
> 
> ¿No notáis cómo Halloween está a la vuelta de la esquina?


	10. Capítulo 9

Kankri estaba seguro de dos cosas: La primera, que nunca había conocido a nadie tan molesto como Cronus Ampora. La segunda, que como volviera a meterse en su espacio vital no iba a responder de sus actos.  
En un par de semanas, Cronus Ampora se había hecho dueño y señor de la casa Vantas. Kankri pensaba que se iba a quedar afónico de repetirle una y otra y otra vez que no dejara su ropa por el suelo del pasillo, que no entrara a casa con las botas llenas de barro, que no practicara con su guitarra nueva a las cuatro de la mañana y que dejara de abandonar los platos sucios en el fregadero para que Kankri se encargase de ellos más tarde. Eso por no mencionar un extraño olor que había empezado a salir de su habitación, y que Kankri no estaba seguro de cómo definir, pero si tuviera que adjudicarle un nombre, probablemente lo llamaría eau de atún sudado. Sólo imaginarse en qué estado debía de encontrarse ese dormitorio le daba escalofríos.  
Pero Cronus Ampora tenía otro problema con el espacio: Tampoco sabía mantener las distancias. Siempre que estaba con alguien, parecía sentir la necesidad de estar tocando a la otra persona todo el tiempo, ya fuera pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros o dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Normalmente la otra persona era Kankri, a su pesar. La verdad era que el chico estaba harto de la falta de espacio. Hablar con Cronus se convertía en algo muy incómodo cuando el alto habitante del mar tenía que estar a quince centímetros de él en todo momento, y le estaba empezando a doler el cuello de mirar hacia arriba. El chico le había lanzado varias indirectas y alguna mirada irritada, pero no había manera de recuperar su burbuja personal.  
Sin embargo, lo más curioso para Kankri era que Cronus no parecía darse cuenta de lo molesto que era. Cualquier otra persona habría tenido la consideración de no ensuciar una casa en la que está invitado y de no causar molestias a quienes le dejaban quedarse allí, pero al tío ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que su actitud podía ser algo inconveniente. Es más, parecía estar bastante cómodo con su nueva vida en la superficie, tanto que ya se había puesto a buscar trabajo. No con mucha suerte.  
Por eso Kankri había decidido darle un empujoncito a su búsqueda. No es que Cronus le cayera mal, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a convivir con él durante lo que le quedaba de vida. Así que había ido a hablar con su jefa.  
Encontrar unos minutos libres para hablar con ella no fue difícil. El ultramarinos estaba vacío excepto por un par de personas, y Nepeta había aceptado sustituirlo unos minutos. Así que se había dirigido a la trastienda, donde suponía que iba a estar la señora Leijon. En realidad la idea de trabajar con Cronus no le hacía especial gracia, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir viviendo con él.  
Kankri entró en el pequeño almacén. Aclarándose la garganta, se acercó a la figura familiar que estaba ordenando unas cajas en un rincón.  
—¿Señora Leijon?  
Diana Leijon dejó una caja en el suelo y se giró hacia él. Era una mujer bajita y esbelta, toda piel y finos músculos. Una cascada de salvajes rizos castaños enmarcaba una cara de nariz puntiaguda, cubierta de miles de pecas. Sus grandes ojos almendrados, de un profundo verde oliva, brillaban con inteligencia y vivacidad. Era una mujer hermosa a su manera, y Kankri estaba seguro de que había roto unos cuantos corazones en su juventud.  
Al ver a Kankri, Diana esbozó una gran sonrisa, enseñando los dientes en una expresión alegre y feroz al mismo tiempo. Diana siempre había apreciado a Kankri. Él nunca se lo había preguntado, pero sospechaba que le recordaba a su padre. Después de haber revisado los viejos álbumes de fotos que había por casa, había deducido que Diana y él habían sido amigos en su juventud. Ella nunca lo había mencionado, pero a veces se lo quedaba mirando con una huella de tristeza en los ojos que hacía a Kankri pensar sobre lo que habría significado para ella perder a su padre. No era un pensamiento agradable.  
—¡Kankri! ¿Qué querías?  
Kankri tragó saliva. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo.  
—Pues verá... Yo iba a preguntarle una cosa.  
La señora Leijon lo miró con curiosidad.  
—¿Qué?  
—Verá, resulta que tengo un amigo que se acaba de mudar aquí, y estaba buscando trabajo...  
Diana le dirigió una mirada preocupada.  
—¿Me vas a pedir que lo contrate?  
—¡No! Esto... Sí. Sí. Eso iba a decir.  
La señora Leijon frunció el ceño.  
—Kankri, me gustaría como a la que más tener nuevos empleados, pero sabes que el negocio no está pasando por su mejor momento. No podría permitirme contratar a alguien más. ¿Entiendes?  
Kankri bajó la mirada, incapaz de llevarle la contraria.  
—No estás enfadado, ¿verdad?  
Kankri se apresuró a responder, sorprendido por el tono triste en la voz de su jefa.  
—¿Qué...? ¡No, no! ¡En absoluto! —El chico dudó, intentando encontrar una forma de cambiar de tema— No se preocupe por él. Sólo querría saber si conoce algún sitio donde necesiten empleados.  
Diana suspiró, pensativa.  
—Hm... Déjame pensar... Quizá en alguna tienda del centro comercial necesiten dependientes. No estoy segura. Depende también de lo que quiera hacer. ¿Tiene algún título?  
Kankri negó con la cabeza.  
—No.   
—Eso lo hace más difícil. Quizás le vendría bien hacer algún curso. Ya sabes cómo está el trabajo...  
—Ya...  
Kankri le agradeció su ayuda y volvió a su sitio en la caja, relevando a una aburrida Nepeta.  
En algún momento mientras hablaba con Diana se habían ido los dos clientes, y el supermercado estaba completamente vacío. Así que iba a ser otra tarde soporífera. Menos mal que había traído un libro de casa. En días como ese, con la lluvia golpeando el cristal de la puerta y los pasillos silenciosos, el ultramarinos se convertía en el ambiente perfecto para dedicar unos minutos (u horas) a la lectura. Ese día tenía una antología de poesía que le había prestado Rose hacía tres días. La lírica nunca le había llamado demasiado la atención, pero le había sorprendido la suavidad con que los versos envolvían su pensamiento, acompañados del suave tintineo de las gotas de lluvia, haciéndole olvidar quién era y dónde estaba, desnudando su mente hasta dejar tan solo la esencia del sentimiento, como música sin voz, pero con palabras.  
Llevaba un rato leyendo cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta. Unos húmedos pasos se acercaron directamente hacia la caja. Kankri levantó la mirada del libro, encontrándose una figura familiar.  
—¿Cronus?  
—Hola.  
El joven estaba empapado, desde su usualmente repeinado tupé hasta sus botas nuevas, que Porrim le había comprado hacía unos días. Sin embargo, no parecía que aquello le molestara, ya que traía una mirada decidida y una expresión seria.  
—¿Y bien?  
Kankri tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que quería.  
—Ah, sí... —Kankri bajó la mirada, incómodo. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar— No ha habido suerte.  
Cronus frunció el ceño, decepcionado.  
—Vaya —Esa vez fue él quien bajó la mirada al suelo—. Esperaba que esta vez fuera la buena.  
—Lo siento.  
Cronus estuvo en silencio unos segundos, pero en seguida esbozó una media sonrisa.  
—No pasa nada. Seguiré buscando —El tritón se apoyó en la caja registradora, mirando a Kankri fijamente—. Oye, ¿vas a hacer algo más tarde?  
Kankri se lo quedó mirando. Eso era nuevo. Cronus no solía hacerle mucho caso si no era para pedir alguna clase de favor. Normalmente, pasaba el rato sacando de quicio a Karkat o encerrado en su habitación haciendo ruido. Él aseguraba que estaba trabajando en su música, pero el mayor de los Vantas tenía sus serias dudas sobre que a semejantes sonidos se les pudiera llamar así. Quizá Cronus había decidido pasar más tiempo con él. No estaba seguro de que le gustara el cambio.  
Al final Kankri respondió, dubitativo.  
—¿No? ¿Supongo?  
—Bien. ¿Quieres hacer algo esta tarde?  
Kankri guardó el libro que tenía entre las manos, considerando la oferta. La verdad era que hacía bastante que no salía con amigos. Se había atascado en su rutina, entre su casa, el trabajo y la biblioteca. No le vendría mal cambiar un poco de aires.  
—Vale. ¿Tenías algo en mente?  
Cronus sonrió.  
—Te lo digo si me compras cigarrillos.  
Kankri frunció el ceño.  
—¡Ni hablar! ¿Desde cuándo fumas tú? —Cronus iba a replicar, pero Kankri siguió hablando— No me pienso gastar el dinero en vicios inútiles y dañinos. ¿Sabes lo malo que es eso para tus pulmones?  
—Pero Kankri...  
—¡Ni peros ni nada! Consigue un trabajo y podrás destruir tu salud a gusto, pero no hay cigarrillos mientras vivas bajo mi techo.  
Cronus enarcó las cejas, mirándolo fijamente.  
—Suenas como una madre autoritaria. ¿Lo sabías?  
—¿Qué? —Kankri notó cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban— ¡No es cierto!  
Cronus se rió, apartándose de la caja.  
—No me grites, mamá.  
—¡No te...! —Kankri se forzó a bajar el tono de voz— No te grito.  
Kankri se removió en el asiento, incómodo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta vergüenza. Se intentó decir a sí mismo que no era cierto, pero en el fondo sabía que en parte sí actuaba de esa manera. Quizá debería aflojar un poco sus normas, relajar su actitud y actuar más acorde a su propia edad. Pero no sabía cómo. Quizá por eso tenía pocos amigos. Quizá por eso la mayoría de la gente de su edad no se llevaba bien con él. Si fuera distinto, más divertido, alguien como Rufioh o Roxy, no se pasaría las tardes leyendo solo en su habitación. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, pesado y tirante. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de preocuparse por todo...  
Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándole. Cronus se había puesto a su lado en la caja, su semblante serio y su mirada fija en él. Demasiado cerca, como siempre.  
—¿Estás bien?  
Kankri sintió cómo el calor en sus mejillas se volvía más intenso, avergonzado. Iba a decir algo, disculparse por tener siempre la cabeza en las nubes, pero los ojos del habitante del mar llamaron su atención. Eran de color violeta, más oscuros en el borde del iris, y aclarándose hasta llegar a la pupila. Cualquier persona que se fijara se daría cuenta de que no era un color de ojos normal, pero no le dirían nada al respecto, asumiendo que se trataba de lentillas de color. Ahora que lo miraba bien, se daba cuenta de que eran bastante bonitos. Como las flores del opio.  
Sin darse cuenta, levantó un brazo. Llevó la mano a la mejilla de Cronus, haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacia abajo levemente.  
—Uh... ¿Kankri?  
Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Notó cómo la mejilla de Cronus se calentaba levemente bajo su mano, y cómo su propia cara respondía sonrojándose. Avergonzado, apartó la mano bruscamente, dando un paso hacia atrás.  
—Esto... Lo... Lo siento. Tus ojos son... Nunca había visto unos de ese color.  
El rubor en la cara de Cronus desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado, y Kankri notó cómo el ritmo de su corazón se tranquilizaba. Ni se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que se había puesto. Se sentía bastante ridículo en ese momento. Estaba actuando como una especie de bicho raro.  
Por suerte para Kankri, a Cronus no debía de haberle parecido tan raro, porque en seguida recuperó su expresión habitual.  
—Ya. En realidad, el morado tampoco es un color muy habitual entre... ya sabes. Los ojos marrones y amarillos son más normales. Verde también —Se encogió de hombros.  
Cronus sonaba aburrido, como si explicar aquello no le interesase en absoluto, pero Kankri estaba bastante intrigado. Era la primera vez que Cronus se animaba a hablar de la vida bajo el agua, y Kankri tenía bastantes preguntas en mente. Decidió empezar por algo no personal.  
—¿Y el pelo?  
Cronus lo miró, algo confuso.  
—¿Qué pasa con el pelo?  
Kankri intentó formular mejor su pregunta. Había soltado lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza.  
—Me preguntaba si también existen sirenas con colores de pelo extraños, como pasa con los ojos.  
Para su sorpresa, Cronus asintió.  
—No es lo normal, pero mi hermano pequeño tiene un mechón morado —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sus dedos jugueteando con un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente—. También mi padre. Pero la mayoría de la gente no.  
Kankri no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando Cronus llamó a las sirenas "la gente". Por mucho que se esforzara en ser humano, estaba claro que todavía era un habitante del mar.  
—Cronus...  
—¿Sí?  
—¿No lo echas de menos? Tu vida anterior, quiero decir.  
Cronus pareció molesto. Kankri pudo ver cómo la vena de sinceridad que le acababa de surgir se cerraba, su mirada volviéndose turbia.  
—Nunca.  
Kankri tragó saliva. Cronus se había callado, mirando al suelo inexpresivamente. El ambiente se acababa de volver algo tenso, y no sabía cómo salir de la situación.  
Por suerte, la señora Leijon apareció de repente, cortando el silencio incómodo.  
—¿Este es tu amigo?  
Directa al grano. Gracias, Diana.  
—Sí. Señora Leijon, este es Cronus —Los presentó Kankri, aliviado—. Cronus, la señora Leijon.  
—Encantado, señora.  
—Llámame Diana —La señora Leijon sonrió—. Kankri también lo hace cuando está fuera del trabajo. Aunque se niega a tutearme dentro de la tienda. No sé por qué.  
—Simplemente no me parece apropiado —Señaló Kankri.  
—Ya. Lo que tú digas —Diana puso los ojos en blanco, volviéndose hacia Cronus—. Supongo que Kankri ya te lo habrá dicho. El negocio no va demasiado bien últimamente.  
—Eso he oído.  
—Lo siento.  
Cronus se encogió de hombros.  
—No pasa nada. Ya encontraré algo —Sonrió despreocupadamente—. Bueno, yo ya me voy —Le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Kankri—. Luego te veo. Estaré en casa.  
Cuando Cronus estaba ya en la puerta, la señora Leijon intervino.  
—Espera un momento —Cronus se paró junto a la puerta, y Diana se giró hacia Kankri—. Cielo, no es que no disfrute tu compañía en la tienda, pero si tenéis planes te puedo dejar salir antes.  
Kankri parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, y Cronus sonrió ampliamente.  
—No es necesario, señora...  
—¡No pasa nada, Kankri! —la señora Leijon hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia, y le agarró del brazo— La tienda está vacía y ya he acabado con lo que estaba haciendo. Eres joven, tómate la tarde libre. Pásalo bien —Prácticamente le estaba empujando fuera de la caja.  
Kankri dudó.  
—Pero, necesito el di...  
Diana asintió, arrastrándole.  
—Sí, sí. No te preocupes por eso, que no te voy a descontar del sueldo. Anda, coge el abrigo y vete.  
Kankri corrió a recuperar su cazadora y su paraguas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde le esperaban una sonriente señora Leijon y Cronus, que silbaba en el sitio y miraba a su alrededor con interés.  
—Muchas gracias, señora. Haré horas extra el viernes que...  
—Largo de aquí —Respondió cariñosamente—. ¡Fuera, fuera!  
Cronus sacó a Kankri de la tienda entre risas. No había dejado de llover, así que Kankri abrió el paraguas sobre ellos.  
—Sube un poco más el brazo, que me va a salir chepa.  
Kankri se rió, pero levantó el paraguas algo más para que el habitante del mar pudiera estirar la espalda. Era bastante alto.  
—¿Mejor?  
—Sí.  
Una ráfaga de viento alborotó su pelo y le hizo tiritar. A su lado, Cronus ni se inmutó, y eso que iba chorreando agua.  
—¿No tienes frío?  
Se encogió de hombros.  
—Meh. No mucho. Cosas de sirenas, supongo.  
—Ah... Aun así, sería mejor que te pusieras algo seco.  
Cronus resopló.  
—Ni que me fuera a poner enfermo.  
—Puede.  
—Eso no lo sabes.  
—No tientes a la suerte.  
A pesar de sus protestas, Kankri consiguió convencer a Cronus y llevarle hasta casa. El habitante del mar corrió escaleras arriba, tirando sus botas y su abrigo a la entrada.  
—¡En seguida bajo!  
Kankri suspiró y quitó las botas de en medio del pasillo. Siempre tan desordenado... Se quitó sus propias zapatillas, dejándolas también a un lado, y sacó el libro de Rose de la mochilita que solía llevar consigo (precisamente para llevar libros y ese tipo de cosas). Sería mejor dejarlo en casa.  
Kankri subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. La luz estaba encendida. Kankri entró, sorprendido al encontrarse a Cronus rebuscando en los cajones de su mesilla de noche.  
—Ejem —Cronus levantó la vista hacia él, sobresaltado. Kankri se dio cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta—. ¿No te ibas a cambiar?  
—¿Me prestas un par de calcetines?  
Kankri puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Adelante, tú mismo. Ya veo que te has tomado la libertad de cogerlos sin mi permiso.  
—Eres el mejor.  
Kankri notó calor en sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le dijera esa clase de cosas de la nada. Ni siquiera Porrim, y eso que siempre se habían llevado bien. Ella nunca hablaba de ese tipo de cosas. Prefería demostrar su afecto mediante actos, en ocasiones algo exagerados y que solían hacer que Kankri sintiera vergüenza (aunque en el fondo apreciaba mucho los gestos amables que tenía con él).  
Ahora que lo pensaba, Cronus era básicamente todo lo contrario a Porrim en muchos aspectos. Si Porrim era todo acto y pocas palabras, Cronus era mucho ruido y pocas nueces. No era nada de extrañar que no se llevaran demasiado bien. Porrim era una persona reflexiva y decidida, mientras que Cronus actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y dejaba que sus opiniones cambiaran de forma volátil y constante. Aún no entendía cómo podía ser amigo de dos personas tan radicalmente opuestas. Lo único que quizá tenían en común era la belleza física. Kankri estaba seguro de que Porrim era físicamente el prototipo de la belleza femenina, con su cuerpo alto y curvilíneo, sus apasionados ojos verdes y su larga melena negra. Muchos chicos le habían preguntado por qué una chica como ella se juntaría con alguien como Kankri, y si él había conseguido algo con ella. La realidad distaba mucho de eso. Después de tantos años juntos, Kankri era incapaz de imaginarse saliendo con Porrim. No sería normal. Para él, Porrim era como una hermana, alguien en quien poder confiar ciegamente. Sí, él veía que ella era una de las mujeres más atractivas que había conocido, pero simplemente no era la persona indicada para él en ese sentido.  
Por otro lado, estaba bastante seguro de que Cronus encajaba en la descripción del popularmente denominado "tío bueno". Cuerpo esbelto, con hombros anchos y caderas estrechas, y masa muscular donde se consideraba atractiva, ni demasiada ni demasiado poca. De hecho, ahora que lo veía otra vez sin camiseta, se daba cuenta de que tenía bastantes más pecas de las que en un principio había observado, sobre todo por la espalda. Con su pálida piel, los puntitos marrones creaban un bonito contraste. Probablemente muchas chicas le encontrarían atractivo, si no fuera por su actitud descarada y molesta. Además tenía esos curiosos ojos de color violeta, tan inusuales y bonitos, que lo estaban mirando... ¿Lo estaban mirando?  
—Tío. Te estoy hablando. Tierra llamando a Kankri.  
Kankri salió de su ensimismamiento.  
—Perdón. ¿Qué decías?  
Cronus puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Que si me dejabas una cazadora.  
—Ah... Sí. A ver, una grande...  
—Tienes la cabeza en las nubes. ¿En qué pasas tanto tiempo pensando?  
Kankri sacó un abrigo del armario y se lo pasó al habitante del mar, que lo miraba con socarrona curiosidad.  
—Venga, Kankri, dímelo. ¿Algo especial en tu mente? ¿O alguien? —Continuó guiñándole un ojo.  
Kankri intentó cambiar de tema, incómodo.  
—Por supuesto que no. ¿Nos vamos ya?  
—Eso es que sí. ¿Es Porrim? —Kankri le miró con la mejor cara de asco que pudo poner— Va, Kankri, en serio. ¿En qué pensabas?  
—En realidad, pensaba en cómo tu maravillosa personalidad hará que termines tus días solo y sabiendo que nunca nadie te habrá querido de verdad.  
Cronus se calló, mirándole silenciosamente, procesando lo que acababa de decir. Kankri se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. En realidad no pensaba eso. Sólo quería hacerle rabiar. ¿Y si se enfadaba? ¿Y si decidía que Kankri era un desagradable y dejaba de dirigirle la palabra?  
Entonces Cronus se echó a reír fuertemente.  
—Entonces pensabas en mí —Se puso la cazadora, guiñándole un ojo—. Me halagas.  
Kankri se cruzó de brazos, suspirando.  
—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.  
—Tarde —Murmuró mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían escaleras abajo, hacia la lluvia.  
Diez minutos más tarde estaban sentados en una mesa del Sueño de la Doncella, junto a una ventana. Para Kankri no fue ninguna sorpresa descubrir que Cronus hablaba por los codos. Era literalmente incapaz de callar ni dos segundos. Necesitaba rellenar el silencio con charla continua. A Kankri no le molestaba. Disfrutaba escuchando, aunque fueran chistes malos y comentarios sin ninguna relevancia. Hacían la atmósfera más simpática, y a él, aunque le encantara ser el centro de las conversaciones, no le importaba abandonar de vez en cuando su papel de emisor para convertirse en el receptor de la comunicación. Cronus le hablaba de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría: Le relató su infructuosa búsqueda de trabajo, el tema de la última canción que estaba componiendo, la película que había visto con Karkat la noche anterior y hasta el incidente que había tenido con el gato de la vecina.  
Entonces alguien apareció de repente junto a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación.  
—Hola, chicos. ¿Queréis algo?  
—Hey, Aradia —Saludó Kankri—. Lo de siempre.  
—Estupendo —La chica sonrió, girándose hacia el otro joven—. ¿Y Cronus?  
—Yo...  
—Esperad un momento —Kankri se les quedó mirando alternativamente—. ¿Os conocéis de algo?  
Aradia sonrió, mostrando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.  
—Nos cruzamos hace semana y pico.  
—Sí. Su rana me atacó.  
La chica se rió, una risa clara y musical.  
—¡No es cierto! Doc es inofensivo.  
—Lo que tú digas. Yo temí por mi vida —Replicó con un gesto teatral.  
Kankri estaba bastante confuso. No estaba muy seguro de qué había pasado, y tampoco estaba del todo seguro de querer averiguarlo. Parecía que ambos se llevaban bien. Al verles charlando y bromeando, Kankri no pudo evitar sonreír. Una sensación cálida se extendió por su pecho. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan cómodo rodeado de gente de su edad.  
—Eh, Kankri. ¡Kankri!  
La voz de Cronus llamó su atención. Aradia había desaparecido, y se había vuelto a quedar solo con el habitante del mar. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándoles como un idiota (otra vez), perdido en sus pensamientos.  
—Lo siento mucho —Se apresuró a disculparse, ignorando la vergüenza que sentía—. Estoy algo cansado.  
Cronus lo miró, pensativo, el ceño ligeramente fruncido con preocupación.  
—¿Seguro?  
Kankri asintió.  
—Sabes que me lo puedes contar si te pasa algo, ¿verdad?  
Vaya. Eso no se lo esperaba. Kankri sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Claro. Pero sólo estoy cansado. De verdad. Aunque... —Paró un momento, eligiendo las palabras— la verdad es que estaba pensando en Aradia. Me alegra que ya te lleves bien con la gente de aquí.  
La boca de Cronus se torció en una media sonrisa  
—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy encantador.  
Kankri se rió.  
—En serio. Aradia es muy simpática.  
Cronus asintió mientras empezaba a juguetear con una servilleta.  
—Sí. Me pregunto qué estaría haciendo con esa rana por la calle... —Entonces se calló, poniéndose serio de repente— ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
—Eh... Sí. Supongo.  
Cronus seguía retorciendo la servilleta, sin levantar la mirada de sus manos. Parecía nervioso.  
—Tú... ¿No crees que es guapa?  
Oh.  
Kankri se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.  
—Yo... Cronus, no pensarás... —Cronus le miró de reojo, evitando su mirada— ¿Lo dices en serio?  
Cronus se quedó muy quieto. Después asintió, muy despacio.  
—¿Pero piensas que es guapa o no?  
Kankri suspiró, todavía sorprendido.  
—Sí. Pero no sé... Es de la edad de Karkat, ¿sabes? —Se encogió de hombros— No puedo evitar verla como una niña. Es estúpido, pero...  
—Tranquilo, sé lo que quieres decir —Cronus sonrió con expresión entre aliviada y nerviosa—. Os conocéis desde críos. Yo tampoco me plantearía salir con un amigo de mi hermano.  
Kankri asintió, deseando poder cambiar de te... Espera un momento.  
—¿Amigo? —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta— ¿Eres bi?  
Cronus lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, muy quieto, haciendo que Kankri se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir. Entonces, giró un poco la cabeza con expresión cautelosa.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Kankri parpadeó, mirándolo.  
—Pues... ya sabes, bisexual —Eso no pareció aclarar nada a su compañero, que todavía lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Así que se apresuró a disculparse—. Lo siento si te he o...  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—Eh... ¿No conoces la palabra?  
Cronus negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Y qué hay de los gais? ¿Y las lesbianas? —Observó cómo volvía a negar con la cabeza— ¿Nada?  
—Podrías explicármelo.  
Kankri suspiró, entre aliviado por saber que no estaba enfadado y aterrado ante la idea de que tenía que darle a una persona de su edad una charlita sobre orientaciones sexuales. Al menos no lo había ofendido.  
—Bien. Es algo complejo... ¿Por dónde empiezo?  
Cronus se cruzó de brazos, apoyando los codos en la mesa, y se inclinó hacia Kankri.  
—Pues... ¿Qué palabra habías dicho? Um...  
—¿Gay?  
Cronus asintió.  
—Por ejemplo. Sí.  
—Pues una persona gay u homosexual es una persona que siente atracción sexual por personas de su mismo género.  
Cronus se le quedó mirando fijamente. Entonces, se echó a reír.  
—¿De verdad los terrestres necesitáis palabras para esas cosas?  
Kankri sintió cómo enrojecía, aunque sabía que no se estaba riendo de él.  
—Pues claro. ¿Por qué no?  
—¡Es estúpido! Quiero decir, es una tontería. A todo el mundo le puede gustar alguien de su mismo sexo. Y también alguien del contrario. Por eso es estúpido.  
—Eh... ¿no? —Kankri no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo, pero estaba teniendo una sensación de choque cultural bastante fuerte— No tiene por qué. Cada persona tiene una orientación sexual diferente.  
Cronus dejó de sonreír, mirando con seriedad a Kankri.  
—Espera. ¿Lo dices en serio?  
Kankri asintió.  
—Por supuesto —Ante la expresión confusa de Cronus, Kankri no pudo evitar compadecerse de él—. Deja que lo adivine. Allí abajo es distinto.  
—Yo... Sí. Supongo.  
Kankri suspiró. Cronus no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar. Tendría que jugar a ser detective.  
—Y supongo que el concepto de orientación sexual carece de sentido para vosotros porque en realidad no sentís ninguna preferencia por un sexo determinado.  
Cronus asintió.  
—A veces sí. Pero preferir una cosa no quiere decir que la otra no te guste... —Se calló un momento antes de seguir— ¿Es muy distinto aquí?  
—Bastante —Viendo el gesto confundido y curioso del habitante del mar, decidió explicar un poco más en detalle—. Mira, entre los humanos, la mayoría de las personas se sienten atraídas por el sexo contrario. Son heterosexuales. Luego están los homosexuales, personas que sólo se sienten atraídas por su mismo sexo, y bisexuales, que sienten atracción tanto hacia hombres como hacia mujeres. ¿Hasta aquí todo claro?  
—Sí.  
—Bien. Luego están lo...  
—¿Y tú, Kankri? —Interrumpió Cronus.  
—¿Yo? Ah... —Kankri dudó, un suave rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas— En realidad no estoy muy seguro. Solía creer que era asexual, pero desde hace algo de tiempo he estado pensando que quizá sea demisexual panromántico —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé.  
Cronus se le había quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido y el mentón apoyado en sus manos.  
—Estupendo. Me suena todo a chino —Entonces sonrió, señalándole con el dedo índice—. Aunque deduzco por tus palabras que te gustan las baguettes.  
Kankri no pudo evitar sonreír.  
—Algo así.  
Un rato después llegó Aradia con las bebidas, interrumpiendo la explicación y salvando a Kankri de un momento algo incómodo.  
—Aquí tenéis. Café solo... —dijo dejando la taza frente a Kankri— y una cervecita por aquí. ¿Algo más?  
Cronus negó con la cabeza, y Kankri le dio las gracias. Cuando se fue, Kankri se quedó mirando al habitante del mar con curiosidad.  
—¿Cerveza?  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Alguna vez la has probado?  
Cronus negó con la cabeza antes de responder.  
—¿Por qué?  
Kankri se encogió de hombros, intentando contener un sonrisa.  
—Nada, nada. Adelante, prueba.  
La mirada de Cronus siguió fija en los ojos de Kankri durante un momento, cautelosa, antes de volver al vaso. Entonces lo levantó y se lo llevó a los labios. Kankri pudo ver cómo la cara del habitante del mar se encogía en una mueca de desagrado antes de que dejara el vaso a un lado, resoplando.  
—Pero qué...  
Kankri no pudo evitar reír.  
—¿Quieres que te lo cambie?  
Cronus asintió, colocando el vaso frente a su amigo con expresión traicionada.  
—¿Por qué no me avisaste?  
—¿Qué tal?  
—Ugh —Arrugó la nariz—. Mal. Sabe fatal. ¿Cómo sois capaces de beber eso?  
Kankri levantó la mano, el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba.  
—Paciencia y perseverancia son la clave del éxito.  
Cronus lo miró como si se le hubiera ido la olla.  
—Mi culo es la clave del éxito. Eso es una porquería.  
—Que no te gusten las bebidas amargas no es mi culpa.  
Kankri dio un sorbo a la cerveza, observando cómo Cronus se acercaba la taza de café e intentaba sin éxito leer la etiqueta de una bolsita de azúcar.  
—Es azúcar.  
Cronus levantó la vista, lanzándole una mirada asesina, y sacó la lengua.  
—Ya lo sabía.  
—Como tú digas.  
Cronus abrió la bolsita y echó parte de su contenido en el café, dándole vueltas con la cucharilla.  
—Es café solo, así que también está amargo. Échale todo el azúcar.  
—¿Todo?  
—Tú hazme caso.  
—¿La otra bolsita también?  
—Sí.  
Cronus obedeció. Esa vez también hizo una mueca, pero después de un rato dio otro sorbo, pensativo.  
—Le falta azúcar... Pero está mejor.  
—No seas un crío y bébetelo.  
—¡No soy un crío!  
—Mientes. Eres un niño de cinco años.  
Cronus frunció el ceño y Kankri se rió.  
—Se llama tener gusto.  
—Se llama no poder soportar un poquito de amargor.  
Cronus volvió a sacarle la lengua. De verdad era como un niño de cinco años. Caprichoso y egoísta, incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo, y probablemente amante de las cucherías en cuanto las probara. Era curioso cómo le hacía reír. Hacía tiempo que las bufonadas de Meulin habían dejado de hacerle gracia, pero allí estaba, riéndose de las caras extrañas que ponía el habitante del mar. Le hacía sentir joven otra vez, alguien de su edad, riéndose de conversaciones fútiles y tonterías despreocupadas.  
Quizá era eso lo que necesitaba. Alguien que le despejara la cabeza de asuntos de adultos. Alguien que le sacara de casa a dar un paseo por la tarde, dejando de lado sus libros de páginas grises y letras negras. Alguien como Cronus.  
Kankri dio otro sorbo.  
Quizá podría acostumbrarse a su nuevo inquilino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía (que conste que siempre reviso lo que escribo varias veces, pero siempre se escapa algo). Avisadme si veis alguna. Algún día pienso releer todo el fic y corregirlas. Not today.
> 
> Segundo, espero que tuvierais ganas de volver a leer sobre Kanki y Cronus. ¿Y qué hay de Karkat? Desde ahora los personajes se van a ir mezclando más a menudo, así que podéis esperar que intercale capítulos de Kankri con capítulos de Karkat, o de Cronus, etc. (y con este etcétera digo que van a entrar en escena varios personajes nuevos). Pero eso lo veréis en el futuro.
> 
> Y tres datos: En primer lugar, este es el capítulo más largo de Arena y Azúcar (y creo que de todos mis fics). He intentado compensar un poco mis escasas actualizaciones (lo sé, soy muy lenta, tengo tiempo limitado para escribir). En segundo lugar, sí, el plural de gay es gais. No es una errata. Lo he comprobado. Y por último, tened en cuenta: El culo de Cronus es la clave del éxito.


End file.
